Sol & Luna
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Hay una historia que me gustaría contarte pero, como toda historia debe comenzar con un "Érase una vez…" O un "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo" Y es de ese modo es que comenzare a contarles… Especial de Halloween 2017
1. Prologo

Hola chicas, estamos ya en el mes de octubre y como recordarán, suelo hacer algún fic para esta fecha. Orenji Moon y posteriormente Devorador de Almas. Pues en esta ocasión, estoy en bloqueo total debido a que como mi bella editora y amiga dice, lo mío no es escribir algo tan rosa.

Así que traigo esta historia que si bien empecé hace ya algo de tiempo con la intención de publicarla después de Sarang, creo que al ser de fantasía, magia y esas cosas, queda con el mes. Espero les guste y perdonen mi falta de inspiración en Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?

* * *

 **.**

Sol & Luna

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hay una historia que me gustaría contarte, pero antes de hacerlo, debo decirte algunas cosas que te harán comprenderla mejor. Y eso es que en esta historia, la simple ausencia del sol era cuestión de temor.

¿Y por qué? Te preguntaras… pues la respuesta es simple. Y está es, que el miedo es ocasionado por un demonio. Pero no cualquier demonio, este era algo que nunca se vio antes y que en una noche de luna llena, llegó.

Fue llamado Demonio Blanco y se creyó que es la encarnación física de todo el mal en el mundo. Nombrados y tratado como abominaciones, fueron considerados un mal presagio.

Los habitantes de todos los reinos y el mundo, temerosos de la noche y lo que venía con ella. Oraron al sol en busca de su ayuda y protección.

Y este, les respondió.

El gran astro rey envió su brío a la tierra. El cual eligió a hombres y mujeres dignos, otorgándoles una marca en su pecho. Esta les otorgó poder, el suficiente para que ellos pudieran matar a los Demonios Blancos.

Esos hombres y mujeres fueron considerados casi dioses.

Heraldos.

Y fue entonces que los reyes actuales, dejaron sus puestos para dárselos a ellos… en señal de respeto y en alabanza a su salvador.

El sol.

Es en estas condiciones que nuestra historia comienza. Pero, como toda historia debe comenzar con un "Érase una vez…" O un "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo"

Y es de ese modo es que comenzare a contarles…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero les llame agrade y me perdonen por estar bloqueada en Sarang, Ai... ¿Love?

Por cierto, publicare casa dos días cuando mucho...


	2. Capitulo 1

Holo gente, aquí les vengo a dejar el primer capitulo de este especial. Espero el prologo les gustara, sin hacer esto largo, sólo quiero agregar que cada capitulo ira acompañado de una frase. Cada frase va acompañada del personaje que la dijo y del anime, manga o drama al que pertenecen. Todas las frases son parte de una colección privada ¬¬ ok, no tan así, pero cada una son realmente frases que me han cautivado.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _«_ _Aquellos que mantienen sus promesas y aquellos que las rompen._

 _Ambas son cadenas de las que no se puede escapar._

 _Pero, las promesas no son algo que dependen de una sola persona._ _»_

 _ **Minashiro Soshi (Soukyuu no Fafner)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Érase una vez… en un reino casi en ruinas.

Pero este reino era diferente a todos los demás, pues su rey no tenía el poder otorgado por el sol. A pesar de ello, extrañamente todos le obedecían y la razón era porque ese hombre se había casado con la verdadera reina, una hermosa y amable mujer, que sí fue bendecida por el sol. Pero que lamentablemente había muerto, durante el parto de su primer y único hijo.

El rey no era un rey injusto y al no aparecer otro bendito en el reino, los aldeanos habían dejado que él tomara el control del reino, hasta que un nuevo heraldo apareciera… Tenían grandes esperanzas de que su príncipe, fuera bendecido al igual que su madre.

Con el paso de los años el príncipe creció siendo amado por todos excepto por el rey, su padre.

El rey lo odiaba y culpaba de la muerte de la mujer que amó… por lo que siempre trataba al príncipe duramente. El rey ansiaba y añoraba porque un demonio blanco apareciera. Quería que tomara la vida del príncipe mientras aún era joven, dándole así la oportunidad de que él fuera bendecido por el sol…

Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, días antes de que el príncipe cumpliera 20 años.

Descendió en el momento en que la luna llena iluminaba desde lo más alto el cielo nocturno.

Todos los habitantes del reino, aterrados corrieron al castillo para pedirle a su rey… que detuviera al monstruo infernal.

La ira llenó al rey, sabiendo que el príncipe era fuerte, justo y amado por muchos. Por lo que las posibilidades de que el sol eligiera al príncipe, eran muchas. Mientras que él, ahora era viejo.

Pero a pesar de eso… cuando todos los hombres y mujeres del reino corrieron en su ayuda, les sonrió amablemente. Pero por dentro, una idea se formó. Transformando su sonrisa amable en una llena de dolor y tristeza.

—Yo soy muy viejo para enfrentarle—, toció el rey, levantándose tembloroso de su trono—Pero mi deber como su rey… es detenerle. Y eso es lo que haré…

Varios hombres y mujeres admiraron el valor en las palabras del rey y se creyeron la falsa sonrisa que adornaba su cara.

Muchos de los más viejos y leales, levantaron la voz e intentaron detenerle.

—Su majestad por favor…

—Nuestro rey, deténgase…

—Está usted enfermo señor. Sería injusto el obligarle a luchar en ese estado.

—Así es nuestro rey… sería como enviarlo a su muerte.

Suplicaron de inmediato y ante las palabras de los ancianos, los más jóvenes hicieron conciencia de que lo que pedían era injusto. Fue entonces que de inmediato, todos buscaron con la mirada por todo el lugar a alguien en particular.

El príncipe estaba caminado entre la multitud aun antes de que le miraran. Pero el sentir todas las miradas sobre él, no le hizo detener su andar.

—Yo iré, padre. —anunció de pronto el príncipe, haciendo crecer una sonrisa en rey.

La exclamación de sorpresa se regó por todo el recinto y todos observaron cómo los ancianos se alejaban del rey, mientras que el joven príncipe se acercaba.

—Yo iré, padre, es mi deber.

—Bien dicho príncipe… ve, y muere. —le susurró el rey cuando el príncipe se acercó para abrazarle.

El príncipe se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su padre y sus hombros se hundieron de tristeza… después de todo, el príncipe amaba a su padre.

Fue así como el príncipe partió y jamás volvió al reino.

Tanto él como el demonio blanco desaparecieron esa noche.

Y un nuevo día fue iluminado con la cálida luz del sol y en el pecho del viejo rey… una marca apareció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varios años atrás. Muy lejos de ese reino...**

Una mujer de una tribu ancestral, dio a luz a dos pequeños. Trayendo a la vida algo que se consideraba como tabú. A la mujer se le ordenó matar a uno de ellos, pero ella había pasado años deseando ser madre, que fue incapaz de cometer tal atrocidad.

Escondió a uno de los pequeños y cuidó de ambos en secreto. Tanto como pudo, la mujer les amó y ocultó para evitar que mataran a uno o a ambos.

Crió en su hogar, junto a su esposo y frente a todos, a una niña. Y en las afueras del bosque, ocultó al niño. Con el paso del tiempo ambos dieron sus primeros pasos, aprendieron a hablar e incluso sin necesidad de aprender, tenían el control sobre sus poderes y fue entonces que su madre se dio cuenta del por qué todos temieron cuando nacieron.

Sólo una vez cada cuatro días, llevaba a la niña para encontrarse con su hermano. Pero este, parecía saber en dónde estuvo y qué hizo la pequeña. Cuando estaban juntos su poder crecía enormemente, no dependían de nada para hacer magia, sus manos desnudas eran suficientes.

Fue de ese modo que ella misma comenzó a tenerles miedo. Su amor por ellos poco a poco comenzó a ser devorado por el miedo, hasta desaparecer.

Cuando ya sólo había temor en su corazón, quiso hacer lo que antes no pudo, mientras su hija dormía. Pero fue detenida por su propio hijo. Aterrado, el esposo que fue testigo de todo, salió de la casa y avisó a los demás habitantes. Ocasionando la ira de los líderes, que al verse engañados,organizaron una caza.

El niño, temeroso de que hirieran a su amada hermana, la encerró en una cúpula de cristal y peleó contra todos los que fueron a terminar con su vida. La niña lloró impotente y sintió en su piel y carne, cada una de las heridas que su hermano recibía.

Le vio caer y gritó súplicas que simplemente fueron ignoradas. No fue hasta que casi acababan con él… que los mayores decidieron ir a por la joven.

Debido a la falta de poder, el cristal había perdido su fuerza y ante los ataques comenzó a cuartearse. Fue entonces que con su último aliento… el hermano envió a la hermana lejos. En su mente le suplicó por sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo, le recordaba que le amaba.

—Vayan tras ella. —ordenó un hombre cubierto por un manto rojo.

Una capucha negra cubría su cara y una estola de plumas blancas cubría sus hombros. Con sus manos manchadas de sangre, tomó su báculo y envió con él a varias mujeres con vestimenta similar.

—Muere… muere… —gritan los hombres y mujeres que acribillaban y pisaban el cuerpo aún con vida del joven.

El joven dejó de mirar el lugar donde antes, había estado su hermana, y levantó la mirada para mirar el cielo oscuro.

—Abominación…

—Muere…

—Jamás debiste ver la luz…

Cada palabra era nada para él… su única razón de pelear era su hermana. Y ahora ella estaba a salvo… dudaba que le encontraran, no con el hechizo que había puesto sobre ella.

 _Jamás le verían._

—Basta. —gritó el mismo hombre que envió a las chicas.

Ese debía ser el líder, pensó.

—Encadénenlo. Lo mataremos en el lugar donde debió haberlo matado la desdichada de su madre.

Cadenas fueron colocadas en sus manos, pies y cuello. Le arrastraron todo el camino hacia el altar. Pero no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando alguien pasaba a su lado y pisaba algunas de las heridas abiertas. De su boca no salió ni un solo gemido, pero en su mente seguía escuchando claramente el llanto de su hermana.

" _Tranquila preciosa… mantente oculta, no tardará mucho en que tu esencia se desvanezca y entonces no podrán verte."_

" _Pero, estás herido… Quiero estar contigo… no me importa morir si es a tu lado."_

" _No digas eso… por favor, no hables de la muerte."_

" _Pero estaré sola… no quiero… prefiero morir."_

" _Jamás preciosa… eres lo único que tengo, no puedo perderte."_

" _¿Y crees que yo puedo perderte a ti? No puedo."_

" _Aunque yo muera, estaré a tu lado siempre…"_

" _Están aquí…"_

" _Calmate preciosa… Eres mi bella hermana, eres más fuerte que cualquiera… incluso que yo…"_

El enlace fue cortado por sólo unos breves instantes, segundos que para ambos hermanos parecieron eternos.

" _Háblame te lo suplico… preciosa, háblame."_

" _Yo… maté a alguien… Hermano… yo maté a alguien."_

" _Perdóname preciosa, esto es mi culpa…"_

" _No… no digas eso… yo estoy bien… una sola persona no es nada… tú has hecho más por mi… aguanta hasta que llegue a ti…"_

" _Mi bella hermana…"_

" _Promételo…"_

" _¿Estás bien? … ¿Qué pasó? No te siento bien…"_

" _Estoy bien… su magia sólo me rozó. Estoy bien… sólo queda una más y entonces iré a tu lado."_

" _No debes venir… preciosa, lo siento…"_

El joven abrió los ojos debido a que ya no era arrastrado, al parecer habían llegado hasta el lugar donde daría su último aliento.

" _Iré a por ti… "_

" _Lo siento… tus bellas manos, nada de ti debió ser teñido jamás… mi preciosa estrella."_

" _No puedes morir… no puedes dejarme… nosotros nacimos juntos…"_

Lo subieron al altar y ataron fuertemente las cadenas para impedirle que se moviera. Casi sonrió al ver que tenía una gran vista del cielo.

Ese cielo que vio solo tantas noches, un cielo que prometió mostrarle a su hermana. Ese bello cielo oscuro con miles de pequeñas luces brillantes, pero ninguna de ellas brillaba tanto como su hermana.

—Brillas más que todas ellas… iluminas mi cielo. Eres tú, mi luna privada. —susurró entre restos de sangre.

—Tu existencia es un sacrilegio para todos nosotros. La pecadora ha sufrido su castigo en tus propias manos, qué final más adecuado para esa infiel. La sangre de todos los nuestros no habrá sido derramada en vano…

El joven sintió una punzada y sus ojos se mostraron preocupados. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas y comenzó a pelar con sus ataduras. Su hermana le necesitaba… estaba en problemas. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Desesperado sintió otra punzada y lucho aún más.

—Tú y ese otro engendro pagarán por haber roto la paz y equilibrio que hemos mantenido siempre.

" _¿Preciosa…mi luna?"_

Le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Como ejemplo y castigo, les cortaremos las piernas. Les cortaremos los brazos y por último, la cabeza. Por separado, cada parte será quemada hasta que no quede nada de ninguna de las abominaciones.

Un gran ardor en su pecho le quitó el aliento… no era ninguna de sus heridas. Estas eran nuevas, pero no eran infringidas a él. Pues todo ser se encontraba lejos de él, el castigo y ejemplo que el líder había decretado, estaba siendo preparado. Por lo que ese ardor, ese dolor no era otro que el que provenía de su hermana.

Sin importar cuántas heridas tenía y cuánta sangre estaba perdiendo, peleó contra las cadenas. Pero ninguna de ellas cedía.

" _Escuchame preciosa… lucha… no puedes morir… yo estoy luchando… siéntelo. Yo estoy luchado, no me he rendido… te lo prometo, moriremos juntos. Pero no será ahora… no hoy… huiremos juntos. Encontrémonos en la gruta del árbol…"_

Pedía una y otra vez desesperado. Las personas a su alrededor reían de sus intentos de liberarse, pero poco le importaba. Lo único que quería es que ella sintiera. Transmitirle ese sentimiento de que no se había rendido aún cuando él sabía que no tenía cómo salir de ese lugar vivo. Moriría encantado con tal de que ella viviera, ella lo era todo. Su aire, su corazón, su alma y vida entera.

" _Lucha, sobrevive y encontrémonos. Te llevaré a conocer cuánto quieras preciosa."_

Vio a un gran grupo dejar el altar, de seguro irían a por las cosas que usarían para cortarle. Le pareció tonto que aun cuando todos ellos tenían magia, le mataran de forma tan precaria. Pero qué rayos importaba, si lo que quería era tiempo. Tiempo para asegurarle que no se estaba dejando morir y que su hermana lograra sobrevivir.

Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera… lo que sea para que sus palabras y sentimientos le llegaran por completo.

" _Iremos a un lugar muy lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre… donde no importe lo que somos. O viajaremos de un lado a otro para conocer todo el mundo."_

" _Viajar… eso… me… gustaría…"_

Casi lloró de alegría al escuchar en su mente la voz entrecortada de su hermana.

" _Estoy por salir de aquí… quedan pocos de ellos…"_

Le mintió.

" _No creo poder… ella… es fuerte…"_

" _Nadie es más fuerte que tú… comparado a ti, yo soy nada"_

" _No puedo… hermano… no puedo…"_

" _Si puedes preciosa…"_

Luchó más contras las cadenas…

" _Iré a por ti… sólo lucha"_

Un fuerte dolor atravesó su cuerpo y un trueno resplandeció en el cielo. De pronto se dio cuenta que la conexión que tenía con su hermana, esa fuerte, única y especial conexión con la que habían nacido. Aquella por la que aun estando lejos les decía del otro. La que les hacía sentirse uno junto al otro… ya no estaba más.

Gritó lleno de dolor y rabia al no poder sentir más esa cálida y brillante luz que era su hermana.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y los presentes que no habían ido a ayudar o que simplemente se quedaron para burlarse de él. Observaron cómo el cuerpo del joven, comenzó a brillar de tal forma que les fue imposible seguir mirando. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que algo como una fuerte explosión les arrojó lejos del lugar, y llamas plateadas lo cubrieron todo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero recibir sus rw, besos a todos.**


	3. Capitulo 2

Lo siento, se que debí subirlo ayer pero la verdad es que se me paso y para cuando me di cuenta ya era 20... lo siento. Antes de comenzar quiero mandar agradecimientos especiales a mi beta/amiga/hermana Yeni. Ahora si a comenzar.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **.**

« _No es fácil volverse fuerte. Hay cosas que perderás cuando ganes poder..._

 _Más que nada, para volverte fuerte hay veces que tendrás que sacrificar tu propia vida._

 _¿Tienes esa clase de resolución?»_

 _ **El rey plateado, Isley (Claymore)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Años después, en un reino lejano… un joven encapuchado peleaba una batalla a muerte con un demonio rojo. Uno de los primeros en su clase. Uno que jamás se había visto y uno del que jamás se había contado.

El olor que desprendía era completamente nauseabundo, similar al de la carne en descomposición. Carecía de piel, pues parecía carne viva y sus ojos rojos brillaban aún durante el día. La forma que tenía, era difícilmente parecida al de un humano.

Los poderes que este demonio tenía eran extraños e inusuales para todo aquel que los viera. Pero aun así, el joven los evitaba sin siquiera derramar una sola gota de sudor.

Eran pocos los aldeanos que estuvieron presentes desde el inicio de la pelea y todos habían muerto de forma atroz. Los ahora espectadores, eran aldeanos que habían sido atraídos por los gritos que momentos antes, se habían escuchado.

Ahora podría decirse que todos los aldeanos estaban ahí y miraban el cuerpo de su rey, cercenado a los pies del demonio rojo.

El grito colérico del demonio rojo provocó una onda tan fuerte que los aldeanos fueron arrastrados algunos metros hacia atrás. El joven había clavado su espada en el suelo y su capa ondeaba por la intensidad del viento… pero no se había movido de su lugar.

Su gran espada era tan negra como la noche.

—Muérete de una vez, maldita bestia. —gritó el joven poniéndose de pie y abalanzándose hacia su enemigo con espada en mano.

Una de las manos del demonio fue desprendida de su cuerpo y junto a éste, el joven lanzó otro corte, que separó una de sus piernas del resto del cuerpo. El joven esquivó un golpe con un salto hacia atrás y permaneció en guardia a la espera de lo que su enemigo haría para atacar.

—Maldita sea, todos los golpes eran a su cabeza y no he acertado ninguno. ¿Acaso soy su burla? —se preguntó sonriendo. Miró por el rabillo de sus ojos en busca de alguien— Odio que me regañen y tengo el presentimiento de que recibiré uno… muy extenso y severo.

Los dedos de la mano que aun estaba pegada al demonio, se estiraron en dirección al joven.

—Retroceded. —gritó de pronto el joven mirando hacia atrás.

Las personas a su espalda fueron testigos de cómo dos de los largos dedos del demonio atravesaron el abdomen y el brazo derecho del joven, haciendo que éste soltara su espada. La sangre corrió por la boca del joven y los gritos alrededor, les hicieron a todos conscientes que los demás dedos habían llegado hasta ellos.

Los dedos se encogieron y los cuerpos de varios hombres, mujeres y niños cayeron al suelo. Algunos muertos, mientras que los que tuvieron suerte, gritaban de dolor o de agonía.

Antes de que salieran del cuerpo el joven, este tomó con su mano izquierda una espada más pequeña y con ella cortó los dedos que le habían atravesado.

Y el demonio volvió a rugir.

Una vez libre… el joven tomó con su mano herida su gran espada y nuevamente se lanzó hacia el demonio. A cierta distancia del demonio, el joven arrojó la pequeña como un dardo, la cual aterrizó en el ojo izquierdo del demonio… y cuando este se disponía a huir, el joven tomó con ambas manos su espada y en un grito la levantó con fuerza, balanceándola hasta que nuevamente la punta de la espada tocó el suelo.

El joven tosió sangre y de forma lenta, movió un poco su espada para cortar los dedos restantes del demonio. En sus prisas por atacar y darle un golpe certero… el joven no los había evitado y estos ahora se encontraban clavados en su estómago.

—Zafiro… Zafiro… —gritó una chica saliendo de entre la multitud.

La joven estaba cubierta por una gran capa con capucha, similar a la del joven, y aun cuando muchos de los hombres a su paso quisieron detenerla… nadie pudo hacerlo.

La chica llegó hasta el joven, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza del demonio rojo caía al suelo.

—Tranquila estoy bien. —susurró tocando su cabeza.

—Mentiroso… mírate, estás lleno de hoyos. —reclamó con voz temblorosa.

—Vamos, no es para tanto, he sobrevivido a peores. —el joven le sonrió y apoyándose de su espada se puso en pie.

La joven hizo una mueca de molestia, pero a pesar de eso se arrojó a él. Rodeándolo de la cintura con sus manos y sin importar la sangre, pegó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Vamos de aquí… —dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente.

—Deberíamos quedarnos. —opinó ella.

—No, debemos irnos… eso es lo mejor para nosotros. —el joven la alejó y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de ser detenido por ella.

—Pero estas sangrando mucho, Zafiro.

Zafiro la miró extrañado. Era siempre ella la que insistía hasta el cansancio en irse tan pronto como fuera posible. Por lo que se detuvo un poco a pensar en lo que podía haberle pasado a su acompañante, para que cambiara tan drásticamente.

El dolor en su brazo y estómago fueron suficientes para decidirse e ignorando sus palabras, avanzó.

Pero nuevamente fue detenido, pero no por la niña… esta vez fue por la multitud que a alabanzas se lanzó a preguntar por su estado, nombre y demás. Casi a rastras lo llevaron a la casa del médico del lugar, ahí le atendieron las heridas e incluso alimentaron.

 **.**

 **.**

—Quiero ver a Zafiro. Déjame entrar… —gritó la joven a una mujer que le impedía el paso a la habitación.

—Así que ese es su nombre… —susurró sonriendo y mirando a la niña de una forma altiva, que causó en ella más molestia.

—Déjame pasar. —exigió nuevamente.

—No puedes entrar mocosa… mi señor se está limpiando. —replicó la mujer entrando y cerrando la puerta a su espalda, lo último que la niña escuchó fue la voz dulce que soltó la mujer cuando entró— Mi señor, déjeme ayudarlo a secarse.

—Maldita mujer. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo como suyo?

La niña pronto comenzó a forcejear con la puerta cuando alguien le detuvo.

—Ara, ara… ese no és el vocabulario para una joven como tú. —dijo alguien a su espalda haciendo que volteara.

—Yo hablo como deseo.

—Tu padre debe entristecer cada vez que hablas así.

— ¿Mi padre?

— ¿Acaso no es tu padre? Bueno supongo que no lo es debido a que el aún es joven… —al ver el silencio en la joven, la mujer lo tomó como un negativo debido a que no podía ver completamente su cara por la capucha—Oh ya veo, él debe ser tu hermano mayor.

—No es mi hermano… —susurró ella para sí misma.

La mujer mayor se acercó hacia ella e intentó levantar su capucha pero la niña retrocedió al tiempo que de un golpe apartaba la mano de la mujer.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó preocupada y nerviosa.

—Sólo quería verte bien. Además te traje algo de ropa limpia.

—No la necesito.

—Pero las tuyas están llenas de sangre y barro. —señaló su capa haciéndola mirar.

La joven observó que tenía razón, pero eso no bastaba para que ella se quitará su ropa.

— ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó un hombre.

La joven lo observó un momento y lo reconoció como aquel que había tratado a Zafiro. Después volvió su atención a la mujer que había intentado tocarla y más personas entraron.

—Sí doctor, todo está bien.

—No la necesito… Zafiro y yo nos iremos de inmediato. —contestó un poco más tranquila después de un momento.

—No creo que deban irse pequeña… ven déjame revisarte, sólo para asegurarnos de que toda esa sangre no te pertenece. —pidió el médico.

—No necesito que me revise. Estoy bien y como he dicho, nos iremos. —repitió.

En ese momento las mujeres del cuarto y hasta el médico sonrieron a la joven y a los pocos momentos alguien habló.

—No creo que se vayan hoy.

—Nos iremos. —aseguró cansada de ser tratada como una cría.

—Pues por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, dudo que lo que dices sea verdad. —dijo otra de las mujeres presente, señalando la puerta y sonriendo.

Fue entonces que escuchó atentamente y entre las risas de los adultos terminó por encontrar algunos suaves gemidos que provenían de la habitación. Su cara se tornó roja y después de recuperarse de la impresión caminó decidida hacia la puerta.

—Con un demonio Zafiro… otra vez lo mismo, debí haberlo sabido. —gritó forzando la puerta de par a par.

El grito de la mujer se escuchó y las mujeres miraban incrédulas el atrevimiento de la joven. La cual no parecía sorprendida por encontrar a la pareja desnuda. La joven observó la cara al rojo vivo de la joven petulante, que le había impedido el paso.

Ella estaba sobre una de sus rodillas y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la baranda de los pies de la cama… mientras que Zafiro estaba detrás de ella levantando la otra pierna de la mujer, por lo que era más que evidente lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación.

Zafiro para asombro de todos se puso pálido. Y rápidamente se alejó lo más que pudo de la mujer frente a él, se cubrió la cintura con las sábanas, bajó de la cama con precaución e incluso algunas pensaron… que parecía temeroso.

—Veo que estás muy ocupado. —susurró la joven sin haber despegado la vista de esa escena.

—No… yo estaba… —titubeó el pelinegro.

—Me voy. —sentenció la niña sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó dando un paso al frente.

—Puedes quedarte, no te necesito. —la joven dio la vuelta y se fue alejando, a diferencia del joven, que parecía estar clavado al piso.

—Maldición. —gruñó Zafiro al salir de su estupor.

Rápidamente se movió para buscar entre las ropas que había traído hace un momento la mujer aun desnuda. Se vistió entre maldiciones y antes de salir tomó su capa, hombreras, peto y armas.

—Mi señor. —gritaron las mujeres ya respuestas de la impresión al verlo salir del cuarto.

—Nuestro señor no puede irse. —le agarraron.

—Nuestro señor, lo necesitamos.

— ¿Señor?… ¡Yo no soy señor de nadie! —gruñó Zafiro soltándose del agarre de las mujeres.

—Mi señor no puede dejarnos, ahora es usted nuestro rey. —pidió la mujer envuelta en sábanas.

—No soy su rey.

—Pero usted tiene la marca otorgada por el sol, por lo tanto es un bendito.

—Así es y si usted está fuera de su reino es porque no tiene uno… por lo tanto este pueblo le pertenece ahora.

Explicaron con desesperación las mujeres, con la esperanza de que el joven permaneciera con ellos.

—Yo no tengo la marca del sol… —gritó Zafiro a lo que todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos—… No soy un bendito y nunca seré un rey. Y ustedes no deberían de pensar en servir a uno de esos inútiles bastardos. —dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Las personas presentes no supieron qué decir ante dichas palabras y terminaron por dejarlo marchar.

Zafiro recorrió toda la aldea y en muchas ocasiones fue detenido por las personas a su paso, pero sin importar qué le dijeran o cuanto le regalaran… el joven continúo buscando a su compañera de viaje.

—Debí haberme ido sin pensar siquiera en sus palabras. Maldita mocosa, no sé por qué le molesta tanto lo que hago. Ahhh pero ahí voy de tonto a dejarme manipular por esa mocosa.

Zafiro recorrió el interior de la aldea pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, por lo que desesperado decidió ir a las afueras del lugar. La plaza en la entrada donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea entre él y el demonio rojo.

— Vamos, ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño, puede moverse tan rápido? ¿Dónde estás mocosa? —gruñó mientras corría hacia la entrada de la aldea.

 **.**

La plaza en la entrada del pueblo se encontraba completamente vacía, lo único que había en el lugar eran los restos del cuerpo descuartizado del anterior rey del lugar y a sólo unos cuantos metros, yacía el cadáver del demonio rojo.

Zafiro llegó al lugar y se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento, permaneció inclinado y apoyado en sus rodillas durante unos segundos antes de enderezarse, al tiempo que una mueca de dolor adornaba su cara. Sus labios se torcieron en una risa de lado y llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen. Respiró profundamente varias veces y una vez recuperado, se acercó hasta los restos del demonio rojo con la intención de recuperar su daga.

Cuando Zafiro llegó hasta la cabeza se agachó para tomar su daga, la colocó en su cintura y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a la niña que viajaba con él… pero no la encontró, rascó su cabeza en signo de frustración y justo estaba dando media vuelta dispuesto a partir cuando un ruido llegó hasta sus oídos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme su opinión la cual saben yo adoro. Nuevamente pido perdón por no publicarlo ayer.

gracias Chat'de'Lune, sabes que te adoro. La ardilla te manda miles de besos por las nueces bañadas en salsa de mango, o al menos eso le entendí mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

gracias Zakura Naeiguino, jajaja no creo que sea tan perfecto pero gracias.

gracias a chica/chico sin nombre, me alegra que realmente se transmitiera esa voz. Gracias.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola gente linda, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este especial. Agradecimientos especial a mi Beta/amiga/hermana, Yeni.

Ahora sin más que agregar, a leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **.**

« _Sólo… quería ser fuerte porque creí que me habían quitado todo._

 _Tan fuerte como para vengarles._

 _Pero ahora, de verdad me han quitado todo y todo porque perdí de vista quién era._

 _Y quien me lo ha quitado, no ha sido otro más que yo._ _»_

 _ **Kurenai Shinkuro (Kure-nai)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté sin perder la guardia.

El ruido se detuvo y casi por un momento pensé que podía ser la mocosa, intentando vengarse. Capté un ligero movimiento a mi derecha y rápidamente me lancé desenvainando mi espada. Pensaba asustarla, pero bien podría no ser ella y debía ir preparado.

Y cuando vi a la mujer con la boca y las manos llenas de sangre me di cuenta que mi enemigo, estaba frente a mí.

—Maldito demonio blanco. Por fin te encuentro.

Ella puso distancia entre nosotros y limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano. La miré fijamente y a pesar de que mostraba leves cambios… supe que era ella. El mismo demonio blanco que casi me había matado.

Peleé contra ella sabiendo que no tenía muchas oportunidades de ganarle, pero aun así quería matarle más que otra cosa… yo necesitaba su cabeza.

—No puedes vencerme… no aún, —habló de pronto mientras esquivaba cada uno de mis golpes— no le he encontrado. —dijo algo más pero su voz se perdió entre los golpes.

—Puedo hacerlo, estos rasguños no son nada. —dije cuando acerté un golpe en su pierna haciéndola caer.

—Nos volveremos a ver Príncipe de Némesis. —murmuró antes de desaparecer ante mis ojos.

No podía creerlo… desaparecía de igual forma que las veces anteriores en las que me había topado con esa bestia. Guardé mi espada y revisé el cadáver como muchas otras veces…

—Otra vez le arrancó el corazón…

Siempre el corazón. Había descubierto que los demonios blancos se alimentaban de los rojos. O al menos ella, era a ella a la única a la que había visto hacer eso. Pero eso no era lo único que había descubierto…

Hacía casi 2 años había partido en busca de un demonio blanco. Pero ese monstruo me había encontrado primero y matado… o al menos eso era lo que él debió de haber creído al dejarme desangrando en el suelo.

A los días había despertado lejos de mi hogar y como única compañía, estaba esa mocosa.

…

 _Nunca había visto un demonio blanco. Pero las historias que una de las sirvientas me contaba, decían que eran monstruos de pieles, cabellos y ojos blancos. Se creía que venían de la misma luna._

 _Se me enseñó desde niño a temer a la noche y a lo que la ausencia del sol representaba…_

 _Pero las historias, no eran nada comparado con el vivirlo en carne propia._

 _Mi destino había sido el de enfrentarme a esa bestia cuando apareció, y sin negarme a desobedecer el camino que otros habían elegido para mí… avancé._

 _Salí de mi hogar y me adentré en los bosques que lo rodeaban con el objetivo de matar al demonio. Pero al llegar a su encuentro, lo único que encontré fue a una mujer._

 _Y una muy bella._

 _Su piel blanca brillaba como una estrella en la oscuridad y su cabello plateado se arrastraba por el suelo mientras era ondeado por el viento. Sus ojos plateados tenían puntos azules, eran hermosos. Tan hermosos que podías perderte en ellos. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé._

 _Toda ella brillaba casi con la misma intensidad que el sol lo haría en la oscuridad y sus ropas sólo le hacían resaltar más._

— _¿Que estúpido fue el que les llamó Demonios…? —susurré llamando su atención._

— _¿Humano? … sólo es un humano. —me miró por un momento y continuó su camino como si yo no fuera más que una roca en el medio._

— _Espera… —pedí al notar que sus manos tenían sangre._

— _Aléjate mientras puedas o también te mataran._

 _A sus pies vislumbré un cuerpo bañado en sangre y fue entonces que recordé porqué eran llamados Demonios. Su belleza no importaba._

— _Te mataré… —grité lanzándome hacia ella con espada en mano._

 _Fue entonces que llamé su atención. Fallé muchos golpes, pero no todos y así como yo acerté algunos, ella también acertó otros. Su fuerza era monstruosa y no concordaba con su frágil apariencia._

 _En todo momento fui consciente de que ninguno de sus golpes fue directo a mí, todos y cada uno de sus golpes, a pesar de lo fuertes y veloces que eran… no eran dirigidos más que con el propósito de bloquear los que yo enviaba hacia ella._

 _Pero aun a pesar de eso, yo deseaba matarla. Era mi destino, mi obligación y mi deber… eso era lo que siempre me fue dicho y enseñado. No conocía otra forma de vivir._

 _Y por motivo de mi orgullo di un golpe con la mano, sin arma. Eso pareció sorprenderla._

— _Así que los humanos también están contra nosotros. Nosotros estamos realmente solos. —habló con desconcierto, alejándose de mí tan pronto como pudo._

 _La sorpresa y preocupación que mostró su rostro cuando caí al suelo me dejó mudo por un momento. Algo me había derribado desde atrás. Tosí repetidamente y le sentí tocarme… incluso creí escuchar su voz pidiéndome perdón antes de perder el conocimiento._

 _Recuerdo que lo último que pasó por mi mente, fue el hecho de pensar que era mi fin. Pero entonces desperté, el pecho y estómago me dolían, mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y me encontré vivo dentro de una cueva._

 _Me incorporé un poco y miré bien a mí alrededor, encontrándome con la silueta de alguien durmiendo sobre unas mantas a pocos metros de mí. Bajé la mirada y describí mi torso vendado, intenté levantarme y el ruido fue suficiente para despertar a la otra persona que se encontraba ahí._

— _¿Qué pasó? —miré hacia la persona._

 _Su voz era femenina y se escuchaba bastante joven._

— _Rayos… me quedé dormida… Ahhh…_

 _Bostezó y se talló los ojos, estaba oscuro y algo lejos por lo que no podía confirmar su apariencia. Después de un momento miró hacia donde me encontraba._

— _No puedo creerlo… despertaste. Por fin despertaste. —se apresuró a levantarse y cayó sobre sus rodillas._

— _¿Está bien? —pregunté cuando la escuché quejarse._

— _Yo debería preguntar eso, has dormido durante varios días… Comenzaba a pensar que no despertarias, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Se acercó hasta a mí y me obligó a recostarme nuevamente para revisar mis vendajes. Le interrogué sobre ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y qué había pasado con el demonio blanco? Pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta que me satisficiera._

— _Fui a recoger hierba y cuando escuché ruidos, me oculté entre los arbusto y vi como una mujer se alejaba dejándote ahí… después un hombre llegó y te hizo esto._

— _¿Un hombre? —Ella asintió mientras ponía más hierbas en mi herida— ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?_

— _Bueno, yo no podía simplemente dejarte. Fue difícil, pero con algo de esfuerzo pude traerte._

— _¿Y tus padres?_

— _No tengo._

— _¿Vives sola…? ¿Qué edad tienes?_

— _Yo… 14._

 _Me quedé ahí hasta que tuve las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme, y cuando estaba por irme… le pregunté si quería venir conmigo, y lo hizo._

 _Viajé con ella y cuando pregunté su nombre, por respuesta obtuve un triste…_

— _No tengo._

 _Lo único que sabía, era que era terca, no le temía a nada, que sabía mucho sobre plantas y que por alguna razón… me aterraba enojarla. Supuse que sus padres debían ser curanderos y ella aprendió de ellos._

… _Fin del Flashback…_

Recordando el pasado, la cara de la mocosa me llenó la cabeza y recordé que debía buscarla. Recorrí el mismo camino que recorrimos para llegar a este lugar, y en cuanto llegué a la orilla del lago la vi.

Estaba tirada en la orilla por lo que extrañado corrí más rápido hacia ella.

—Hey… ¿Qué te pasó?

Cuando llegué a ella la giré para verla, estaba inconsciente y bastante pálida. Toqué su frente y la sentí caliente por lo que maldije una y otra vez… llevaba tiempo actuando de modo extraño. Se pegaba mucho a mí y siempre buscaba mi mano para poder caminar a mi lado.

—Hey mocosa, despierta.

Le quité la capa y dejé mi arma. Utilicé mi capa doblada como almohada. Mojé un trapo con el agua del lago y lo puse sobre su frente. Pensé en regresar al reino que había dejado hace unas horas, pero de hacerlo, corría el riesgo de que esta vez no me dejaran salir.

La única opción que tenía era atravesar el lago como teníamos pensado. Pero tal vez sería mejor buscar una cueva en el bosque, un lugar donde pudiera cuidar de ella durante la noche.

—Atravesarlo así no sería lo mejor, ella podría empeorar y no sabría qué hacer.

Con la decisión tomada, guardé mi espada y busqué en su bolsa algunas hierbas, tal vez si las veía podía lograr recordar las que me dio hacia un tiempo cuando enfermé yo.

—Esta… es esta. Ahora sólo tengo que encender algo de fuego para calentar agua.

Cuando estuvo caliente, coloqué las hierbas en la olla con las esperanza de hacerlo bien. Después de tanto tiempo, era bueno el haberla observado. Cuando estuvo lista le di de tomar poco a poco, hasta que la noche cayó y me quedé con ella dormida en brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando desperté estaba dormida en sus brazos, sobre su pecho y terminé sonrojándome. Cuando recordé la razón por la que había huído de él. Pero en vez de alejarme de Zafiro, me apreté más. Odiaba la sensación que llevaba tiempo formándose en mi pecho, esa inquietud que él no hacía nada por calmar y que al ver como siempre era tratada como una niña, crecía.

Odiaba verlo siendo perseguido por tontas mujeres, en cada lugar que llegábamos. Pero lo que realmente me dolía, era el ver como Zafiro disfrutaba de ello e incluso aprovechaba para revolcarse con cuantas pudiera.

Me dolía su indiferencia. A mí me trataba como a una mascota y jamás me hablaba igual que a ellas, o miraba como a ellas. Intenté de todo para evitar que se acercaran a él, pero siempre lo encontraba en la cama de una de esas mujeres. Golpearlo no era suficiente y no calmaba para nada mi dolor, solo me lastimaba más.

Lo miré dormir y me levanté por completo extrañando inmediatamente su calor, sentí el sabor extraño en mi boca y al mirar alrededor entendí que él había preparado un té para mí. De seguro él creería al verme levantada que el té había funcionado pero no era así, mi cuerpo era diferente después de todo.

Lo que me había causado daño fue el haberme alejado tanto de él, después de todo… para salvar su vida aquella vez, había usado un método desesperado y arriesgado. Un método que me aprendí por textos antiguos y que era prohibido.

Nuestras almas estaban unidas y nuestra energía vital también. Si algunos de mis maestros estuvieran aún con vida, estaba completamente segura de que me golpearían por la torpeza que había cometido. Me reprendí mentalmente ante ese pensamiento, ¿qué me importaba lo que ellos me dijeran? Era por ellos que yo me encontraba en esta situación. Vagando de un lado a otro, sin un hogar… sin nada. Ellos me habían causado tanto dolor y odio. Todo lo que un día conocí, no era nada en comparación a lo que había visto desde que salí de lo que alguna vez llamé hogar… peleando por sobrevivir fue que me encontré con un joven moribundo.

El miedo a la soledad y lo desconocido me había hecho sentir empatía con él y me arrepentí una y otra vez, al menos al principio. Pero con el tiempo, sin que pudiera imaginarlo… me había encariñado demasiado. Zafiro había unido las piezas de mi roto corazón.

— ¿Cómo estás pequeña? —le miro dándome cuenta que estaba despierto.

Sin contestar recogí mi bolso guardando todo lo que estaba regado, y sin más comencé a alejarme.

—Qué demonios… ¿Hey a dónde vas?

Su voz me hizo recordar que lo necesitaba y no sólo para sobrevivir. Él podía ayudarme a lograr lo que yo no podía hacer ahora. Al principio no me molestó el utilizarlo… pero ahora que nuevos sentimientos habían nacido en mí, me resultaba imposible el no odiarme a mí misma por haber hecho de él lo que ahora era.

—Por todos los cielos, aun estas enojada. —me tomó de la mano y le miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El quererle era algo completamente imposible, y me hacía odiarme a mí misma por lo que era y por lo que le había hecho. No me arrepentía de haberlo salvado, pero yo misma lo había sentenciado a una muerte segura.

—No llores, prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. Ven… Vamos, dime, ¿qué tienes? Sé que estas lágrimas no son por eso, ¿Todavía te sientes mal? Ayer tenías mucha fiebre y estabas muy pálida. No despertabas y me asustaste.

Me dejé abrazar por él mientras lloraba de tristeza. Llorar por mi sol… por mí… por Zafiro… No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el dolor en mi corazón se sentía igual. Recordarle era como presionar una daga en mi pecho. Y pensar en que lo que hice a Zafiro, no era otra cosa que cambiar el tiempo de su muerte… pero ahora no podía más que empujar esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les gustara o por lo menos causara algo de intriga. Quedo a la espera de sus rw, besos.**

 **Chat'de'Lune te mando muchos besos, mucho misterio jajaja espero que no sea demasiado.**


	5. Capitulo 4

Aquí nuevamente trayendo un nuevo capitulo de este especial. Agradecimientos a mi beta/amiga/hermana Yeni. Se que esto tiene mucho misterio pero creo que la historia lo necesita, creo que no había hecho una con tanto misterio desde Orenji. Besos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **«** Nosotros estamos viviendo lo mejor que podemos en este mundo que ha perdido a su dios. Incluso sin dios, todavía tenemos _conflictos y discriminaciones._ _Pero aun así, buscamos lo que es mejor mientras estamos a la deriva._ _**»**_

 _ **Mizuno Matsuri (Kenjutsu Komanchi)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los siguientes días, ella continuó llorando en las noches, cuando creía que yo dormía. Como había planeado antes, cruzamos el lago. Y más a allá, encontramos aún más reinos y en todos encontramos esos malditos demonios rojos.

Últimamente había cada vez más de ellos y menos de los demonios blancos. Tampoco me había vuelto a encontrar con mi demonio personal, en lugar de ella encontré a otros, los cuales morían pronto. La diferencia entre ella y los otros era grande, era tan fuerte.

Pero desde hace un tiempo, los demonios rojos representan mayor peligro para mí. Las peleas entre los demonios blancos y yo, se habían detenido mientras que las de los demonios rojos aumentaron. En cada reino, en cada bosque y casi diario peleaba con uno de ellos.

 **.**

—Estoy agotado. —grité, dejándome caer en una roca donde estábamos acampando.

—Zafiro, aquí está tu comida. Come antes de que se enfríe.

Cuando noté que había servido solamente un plato, la miré preocupado al recordar que últimamente tampoco la veía comer.

—Come conmigo.

—Ya comí…

—Vamos, también estoy cansado de tus mentiras. Sírvete y ven a sentarte junto a mí.

—Yo quería irme a bañar mientras comías. —habló ignorado lo que dije.

—Nos bañaremos después.

— ¿Nos? —la vi ponerse completamente roja y me pareció gracioso.

—Anda ven y come conmigo.

—No nos bañaremos juntos. —sentenció suavemente y con las mejillas aun rojas.

Fue entonces que quise darme de topes contra un árbol… ella reaccionaba más como una mujer que como una niña. Las bromas de hace tiempo causaban molestia y me resultaba divertido el hacerla enojar, pero desde hace algún tiempo ella no reacciona de esa forma, ella sólo se sonroja y en vez de gritarme, se negaba de forma tímida.

¿Cómo rayos no lo había notado antes? Era por eso que no le gustaba quedarse en alguna posada o dentro de un reino… esa era la razón por la que ella se enojaba cuando me encontraba en la cama con alguien o de alguien más. ¿Estaba celosa?

 **.**

 **.**

Terminé de comer tan pronto como pude y lo más que pude. La verdad es que llevaba tiempo sin poder comer. Por alguna razón, la comida dejó de tener sabor. Busqué entre mis cosas y fui a la cascada cercana. Me quité la capa, las botas, las medias y el corsé. Pensé sobre quitarme el pantalón… estaba segura de que Zafiro no tardaría en venir. Me lo quité una vez estuve en el agua y comencé a tallar la ropa contra las rocas.

Como predije, Zafiro llegó justo cuando terminaba con la primera prenda. Me miró y caminó hacia las rocas, luego regresó y de forma dudosa caminó hasta mí.

— ¿Estas lavando?

—Sí. Ve a colgar esto por aquel lado.

Dudó un momento… pero tomó las medias y les acomodó en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. Cuando regresó llevó otra prenda.

—Pásame tu ropa para lavarla también.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—No veo a nadie más para hacerlo… —contesté sin verlo.

No dijo nada. Se sentó y se quitó las botas, dejó su espada y otras armas antes de entrar al agua y desvestirse por completo. Agaché la cabeza y me concentré en lavar, pero no fue lo suficiente pues permaneció tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Una vez que terminó, se alejó. Suspiré aliviada, esa cercanía me estaba matando. Me llamó en varias ocasiones pero sólo asentía o simplemente contestaba con un SI…

Cuando no quedaba más que el blusón que traía, quise maldecir. Di la vuelta a la roca para intentar ocultarme y me la quité.

—No te acerques tanto a la cascada…

—No lo haré. —contesté viendo que él ya estaba saliendo.

Nerviosa de que subiera a las rocas, tallé pocas veces el blusón. Me sumergí en el agua y no salí hasta llegar a donde el agua me llegaba a los hombros. Me bañé tan rápido como pude y terminé antes de que él terminara de tender toda la ropa. Envuelta en la otra capa me vestí.

—Esa capa… ¿No es la que traías cuando nos encontramos?

— Si… esta es.

—Parece que no has crecido… aún roza el suelo.

Miré mis pies… era verdad, era cosa de nada para que tocara el suelo. De hecho, el atuendo era el mismo… abrí la capa y me puse las medias hasta medio muslo, en seguida las botas arriba de las rodillas. Me levanté y sobre el blusón corto, abroché bien el corsé. Di la vuelta para guardar los guantes. Levanté la mira y lo encontré mirándome.

Maldición, él debía haber reconocido la ropa por la cara de espanto que tenía. Casi tuve el instinto de ponerme…

— ¿Por qué rayos eso es tan corto? —dijo apuntando mis piernas.

Aturdida bajé la mirada y noté que el faldón estaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, y el vestido exterior apenas tocaba las medias.

—Está igual… —dije con precaución no encontrándole diferencia.

Pues si bien era cierto, yo no había crecido mucho en estos años. Y no era la primera vez que me lo ponía, aunque no lo hacía tan seguido. Me encogí de hombros y di la vuelta… no quedaba muchas horas de sol y quería aprovecharlas.

Cuando me alejé le escuche maldecir, pero le ignoré. Al llegar a la fogata, me di cuenta que había alguien más.

—Por favor… por favor… no te haré daño. —suplicó.

Caí al suelo del susto, busqué con la mirada algo para defenderme pero no encontré nada. Lo único que había era el cuchillo que usaba para preparar la comida y una pequeña daga que yo siempre traía en mi fajo. La piel del hombre comenzó a caerse a pedazos y yo me arrastré hacia atrás aterrada.

Tengo que llamar a Zafiro… me ordené una y otra vez, pero mi garganta no saltaba sonido alguno.

—Me duele… por favor… quitámelo. Me duele… —rogaba suavemente.

Apretaba su pecho y pude verlo. La marca del sol.

—Zafiro… —le llamé como nunca antes.

Me levanté tan rápido y corrí a su encuentro. Estaba aterrada, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Maldita sea la hora en que me daba cuenta que ya no era una niña. La vi irse a pesar de que quería ordenarle que se cambiara de ropa inmediatamente. ¿Pero qué derecho tenía yo de hacer eso? Yo sólo era el tipo que le acompañaba por todo el mundo hasta encontrar a su familia y ella me acompañaba mientras yo le daba caza a mi demonio.

Seguí tendiendo la ropa que lavó e ignoré mi molestia. Estaba tomando mis armas cuando la escuché gritar, sentí escalofrío, pero no de miedo. Algo no estaba bien, ella no me había llamado molesta, se oía asustada. Las acomodé de prisa y corrí hacia donde acampamos, unas cuantas zancadas y ella ya venía a mi encuentro.

—Zafiro… —gritó al verme y chocó contra mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ayuda… me… ayuden…me… —levanté la vista para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

La cara del hombre se cayó y le apreté contra mí para evitar que ella viera eso. Su voz grotesca seguía pidiendo ayuda y avanzando, mientras que yo retrocedí con ella en mis brazos. Saqué mi espada y le apunté.

Comenzaba a oler asqueroso, su piel se caía a trozos. Lo que antes era una persona, ahora era un demonio rojo.

—Sal… ven… me… Ayu… den... me…

—Maldición… ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Cuando toda la carne quedó al descubierto, se levantó y las palabras dejaron de ser entendibles.

—Corre a la cascada cuando te lo diga… —se acercó rápidamente hasta nosotros y corté su brazo— ¡Ahora!

Sus manos dejaron de apretar mi ropa y corrió. Si no había nadie en el lugar podía concentrarme en la pelea. Me tomó menos del tiempo que creí. Miré el desastre que habíamos hecho, era bueno que estuviéramos en medio del bosque.

—Maldición, necesito otro baño.

Di media vuelta y corrí hasta la cascada, no porque quisiera bañarme, quería encontrarla a ella.

—Hey… mocosa. —mierda tenía que llamarle de otra forma.

— ¿Zafiro? —escuché su voz y me dirigí a ella.

Estaba hecha un ovillo entre las rocas… sus ojos estaban llorosos y se veía claramente aterrada. Supuse que ver como la piel de alguien se cae no fue algo lindo de ver, no lo fue para mí por lo que para ella debía ser aún peor.

—Ya está todo bien. Vamos… hay que recoger todo mientras aún tenemos luz.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró a mi brazo.

—Ahora que…

—En su pecho… ¿Viste su pecho? — ¿Por qué rayos preguntaba eso?

—Yo estaba más interesado en cortarle la cabeza.

—Él, tenía algo en el pecho… —mencionó aun sin moverse y dejarme ir— Tenía la marca del Sol.

Me quedé quieto, no supe qué decir ante eso… ella debía estar confundida.

—Espera, ¿Cómo es que conoces la marca? —me soltó de inmediato.

—Mi madre me habló de ella, cuando… — se detuvo y se levantó— Hay que ir por las cosas.

¿Qué demonios había sido esa reacción? Pero a pesar de su reacción no pude ignorar lo que había dicho y cómo lo había dicho. Yo sabía que los demonios rojos no habían salido de la nada, tenían que venir de un lugar. Así como los demonios blancos que se decía descendían de la luna, los demonios rojos también debían venir de algún lado.

¿Y si venían de nosotros mismos? ¿Si realmente alguien se convertía en esas cosas? Esas eran preguntas que tuve hasta hace poco, ahora que había visto esto… no me cabía duda. Alguien se convertía en esas cosas y venían de nosotros… pero, ¿eran los marcados, los llamados Heraldos? ¿Por qué alguien que tenía la marca del sol? ¿La marca del sol hacía eso a las personas?¿Que no se suponía que los marcados eran los más cercanos a dios?

Levanté la mirada para verla caminar frente a mí, miraba los restos del cuerpo y piel para no pisarlos. Ella nunca antes mostró miedo por ellos y enfrentamos a muchos, ¿Por qué el descubrir que venían de un marcado, le asustaba tanto?

Y no sólo eso, esta era la primera vez que hablaba de forma voluntaria sobre su familia. Ella siempre desviaba o ignoraba las conversaciones y preguntas que hablaran de su madre, me hizo recordar a la mía. Y su recuerdo me hizo encontrar el nombre perfecto para ella.

—Haru… —le llamé—Haru… —se detuvo y me miró extrañada— Ya es hora que deje de llamarte Mocosa. Y creo que Haru es un buen nombre para ti.

— ¿Hacu?

—No… Haru… —le corregí acercándome a ella.

La tomé en brazos y pasé sobre los restos, después de todo, mis botas ya estaban sucias. Saber sobre su familia siempre me había intrigado, ella se había ofrecido a acompañarme en mi viaje porque quería volver a su hogar. Pero nunca hablaba de ellos.

—Haru…

—Significa primavera. Mi madre amaba la primavera. —Era hora de tirar un anzuelo— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Cómo se llama? —abrió la boca y la cerró al instante.

La bajé y empezamos a recoger.

—Neherenia, el nombre que eligio fue Neherenia. —la verdad es que no creí que contestara, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Eligio? —levanté la mirada para verla, no tenía emoción en su rostro, sus ojos parecían fríos.

—Me gusta la primavera, todo se llena de flores. Haru… Haru…

—Mi madre se llamaba Serena. Todos le decían Sere… ella tenía la marca del sol. —agregué apuntando mi pecho.

Las cosas en sus manos se cayeron. Su mirada fue inmediatamente hacia los restos del hombre.

—Ella murió cuando yo nací. —dije tratando de tranquilizarle, al creer que ella se preocupó al pensar que mi madre terminó igual que eso.

Susurró algo que no puede escuchar y llevó su mano a su boca después de que gimiera.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté preocupado al verla palidecer.

Terminé de cerrar la mochila y fui hasta ella.

—Creo que quiero vomitar.

—Dame eso, te cargaré hasta la cascada.

No dijo nada mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba de vuelta a la cascada. Una vez ahí ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas pero no vomito, sus manos seguían cubriendo su boca. Supuse que tenía pena de devolver el estómago frente a mí.

—Regresaré para empacar todo, una vez que termine volveré por ti.

Ella asintió y despegando una de sus manos la estiró en mi dirección agitándola.

—No tardaré.

Regresé hacia el campamento y comencé a guardar todo, una vez terminé lo deje ahí y volví por ella. Al volver a pasar por los restos del Demonio rojo noté que algunos trozos estaban en diferente lugar pero le resté importancia debido a la cantidad de veces por las que había pasado por el mismo sendero.

Cuando llegué a la cascada, encontré a Haru recargada en una de las rocas cercanas al agua. Ella aún se limpiaba el rostro. Recogí toda la ropa y a pesar de que estaba mojada la acomodé dentro de una bolsa, ya la colgaríamos cuando encontráramos un nuevo lugar para acampar.

—Vamos, hay que buscar un lugar para dormir… ese tipo no vino de muy lejos, por lo que debe haber otro pueblo cercano, nos levantaremos temprano y nos quedaremos un tiempo ahí.

Le hablé tomándola de un brazo, la alcé en brazos para evitar que tocara los trozos y la sangre. Encontramos un claro a media hora de camino y debido a que no faltaba mucho para que la luz del día se terminara, permanecimos ahí.

Comenzó a tender la ropa mojada mientras que yo limpiaba el piso para poder dormir más cómodos y encendía una fogata para mantenernos calientes. Una vez terminamos, Haru comenzó a calentar algo de agua para hacer té.

Sin decir más palabras ambos nos acostamos sin cenar y por fin esa noche Haru no lloró.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero algunos de los misterios estén siendo aclarados. Quedo a la espera de sus rw, besos.**

 **Chat'de'Lune,** la ardilla te envía un nuevo costal para esas hipótesis por las nueces de siempre. Jajaja linda es fácil saber quien es si me conoces bien, pero te daré una pista, esta historia es un AU, (creo que como todas mis otras historias) la diferencia entre esta y otras es que no estoy dejando absolutamente nada de la personalidad del personaje original. Besos.

 **Zakura Naeiguino,** te envió una brújula aunque dudo de que te sirva de ayuda. Jajaja no te apures con las conclusiones, ni la beta tiene idea jajaja y eso que ya esta toda la historia escrita. Ella realmente no entendió del todo hasta el final, también tenia muchas hipótesis. :P Besos.

 **Creo que fui muy mala con las respuestas a sus rw, besos.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas lindas aquí les traigo un nuevo grupo de misterios, ok no. Creo que en este capitulo hay un poco mas de pistas que confirmaran o romperán las teorías que se han formado.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana Yeni.**

 **Ahora sin más que agregar las dejo para que lean.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **«**_ _Explicar a alguien algo que no comprende es bastante complicado, ¿No crees? La mayoría de la gente niega todo aquello que no entiende o desconoce. Todo lo que no encaja en su visión de la realidad, es considerado automáticamente por ellos como algo maligno o inmoral. Nunca comprenderán aquello que se niegan a comprender, y así será siempre._ _ **»**_

 _ **Yuuko Ichihara (xxxHolic: Kei)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté y no encontré a Haru a mi lado, por lo que me di el parón de inmediato.

—Hice el desayuno.

Giré en dirección a su voz y le encontré cerca del agua. Estaba lavando algo, miré al otro lado y me encontré con una olla desprendiendo un aroma delicioso. Caminé y me senté junto a esta para comer, ella regresó con un plato vacío, supuse ella ya habría comido.

Mientras yo me servía ella comenzó a recoger lo que habían sido nuestras camas. De reojo revisé que todo estaba ya guardado. No dije nada. Al terminar ella lavó y acomodó todo en el bolso antes de ponerlo en su espalda, yo tomé el resto de las bolsas y comenzamos nuestro camino.

La observé en todo momento, haber dormido junto a ella me había hecho más consciente de que no era una niña. Con un demonio, de verdad que esa falda era muy corta. Rogué por llegar a una posada para que se quitara esa ropa.

No habló durante todo el camino y casi estaba por sugerir detenernos a acampar, llegamos al pueblo. El lugar parecía alegre y lleno de vida, casi como si hubiera un festival. Temí no encontrar lugar y para mi mala suerte, sólo había una habitación disponible. Pero eso no importó, habíamos compartido habitación en muchas otras ocasiones… ocasiones en las que yo le dejaba sola y me iba a la cama de otra.

 **.**

 **.**

—Está muy animado todo. Lamento si hay ruido hasta muy tarde. —me dijo el encargado con una sonrisa.

—Lo hemos visto al entrar… ¿Hay algún festejo? —pregunté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿No lo sabe?… creí que venía por eso. —negué.

—No venimos por eso… —dijo Zafiro de mal humor, ambos, lo miramos.

—Emparejamiento. —supuse que la cara de Zafiro era igual que la mía porque el encargado rio— Los hombres vienen a buscar esposa y las mujeres… esposo.

Zafiro tomó la llave y me jaló del brazo.

—No necesitamos eso, sólo que nos dirijan a nuestra habitación.

—Ya veo… —el hombre parecía decepcionado—Por cierto, la cena será servida en la calle y habrá un baile.

— ¿Un baile? —me detuve, parando también a Zafiro— Nunca he visto uno…

—Pues sólo necesita un vestido y estar ahí…

—No cenaremos. —habló jalandome, pero yo también lo hice.

—Quiero ir…

—No, eres muy chica para ir a uno.

Diciendo eso me llevó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta en la cara del encargado, una vez nos guió hasta ella. De verdad que estaba enojado.

—Iré a que le den una revisada a mis armas y vender las pieles. —estaba por salir cuando cerró la puerta y me apuntó con el dedo— Quédate en este cuarto, entiendes.

—Pero puedo salir y ver si ocupan ayuda en un lugar, podría conseguir plata fácil.

—No, no saldrás y no abras la puerta a nadie que no sea yo.

—Pero me gustaría ir al baile. —susurré algo decepcionada.

—No tienes un vestido y no gastaremos dinero en eso.

Ante eso, no pude decir nada. Mientras que Zafiro, al ver que había ganado la discusión se fue.

Miré por la ventana molesta, la gente iba y venía. Nunca había visto un pueblo tan lleno de vida, sería un buen lugar para asentarse. Soplé en el vidrio y escribí mi nombre, Uno que Zafiro me había dado. No puede evitar sonrojarme.

Puse mi palma sobre el vidrio de la ventana y recargue mi cara cuando le vi salir de la posada. Con la mirada lo vi caminar unos cuantos metros y después perderse al dar vuelta a la derecha. Justo iba a salir a ponerme a desempacar cuando le vi…

Me alejé de la ventana y la abrí para asomarme, casi saqué medio cuerpo pero no me importó. Cuando ya no fui capaz de verlo, salí y apenas escuché como se azotó la puerta tras de mí.

Corrí.

Al estar afuera, me dirigí en la dirección en que lo había visto. Miré a todo alrededor y me asomé por cada ventanal o puerta abierta, pero no le encontraba. Casi quería llorar, no sabía si de tristeza o alegría, pero realmente quería llorar al no haber podido encontrarle.

Di media vuelta y volví a la posada. Al llegar pregunté al encargado si mi compañero había vuelto.

—Su hermano no ha vuelto.

—Gracias… —dije en un suspiro.

—Tiene usted un hermano bastante sobreprotector, ¿No es así? —me detuvo con sus palabras, a las cuales sólo pude sonreír tristemente.

—Algo así.

—Sé que tal vez sea yo muy entrometido, pero… ¿Tiene usted vestido?

—No y Zafiro no quiso comprarme uno. —me quejé recordando que me habían prohibido salir a bailar.

—Eso pensé… espere un momento… —se alejó y entró a la puerta tras el recibidor, a los pocos segundos salió con la chica que al llegar, limpiaba.

—Hola… mi hermano me ha dicho que necesitas un vestido para el baile. Yo tengo muchos, podría prestarte uno. —una sonrisa de verdadera alegría, se dibujó automáticamente en mi cara— Ven conmigo, te los mostraré.

—Muchas gracias, yo realmente quiero ir al baile… ayudaré a limpiar o en la cocina. Soy buena cocinando, mi hermano me enseñó bien.

La tristeza de no haberle encontrado se fue. Estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no había usado un vestido? Ah, un día antes de esa noche. Antes de esa noche, vestidos era lo único que yo usaba.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero mi hermano desea apartar el primer baile a tu lado.

Giré un poco mi cara y vi que el encargado me miraba. Me sonrojó al haber notado hasta ahora que desde que llegamos, él no había apartado su vista de mí.

—Es un buen chico, sólo estamos él y yo… hace tiempo que quiero que se case. Y esta es la primera vez que lo veo interesado en alguien.

—Cuando te vi en la mañana recogiendo las mesas, creí que eras su esposa. —ella rio.

—Eso es gracioso y espantoso al mismo tiempo… y dime, ¿Estas interesada?

Entramos en un cuarto y me sonrojé. Nunca pensé en nadie de esa forma más que Zafiro… pero, él no me veía más que como una niña y eso bien podía ser lo mejor para ambos.

Pero este era un buen lugar y yo le había visto aquí. El tiempo había pasado y aun cuando podía haberme equivocado, sabía que no lo había hecho… estaba segura de que era él. Podía sentirlo.

Sí… Este era un buen lugar.

—Sólo adviértele que nunca he bailado, por lo que probablemente sea mala.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada. Me levanté asombrada de la cantidad de vestidos en su armario.

—Todos son hermosos.

Ella paró de reír. —Eres más delgada, buscaré en los que ya no me quedan. Ahora ve a aquel cuarto, es un baño… escogeré entre todos y ayudaré con tu peinado.

Estaba emocionada de volver a ponerme un vestido. En especial uno de ese tipo, todos los que había usado antes eran sueltos y lisos, no ampones como esos. Me desvestí y entré en la tina. Preguntó por la temperatura del agua, pero no importaba, yo me había bañado en agua más fría. Al salir me envolví en una gran frazada y caminé al cuarto, varios vestidos estaban en la cama.

—Escogí los que creí se te verían mejor…

Mis ojos se centraron en uno de ellos. Azul oscuro, con mangas hasta los codos y un velo amarillo terminaba las mangas. El busto, los hombros y el final de la falda, eran decorados por flores amarillas y hojas verdes.

Le toqué con los dedos, la tela era suave y ligera.

—Ese te quedará precioso. Y va con esto. —dijo con una sonrisa sacando un corsé del mismo azul y con las mismas flores, del que salía velo del mismo tono.

Ella se fue a bañar y me dejó para que me lo pusiera, no sin antes prometer que al salir me ayudaría con los otros detalles.

—Te queda precioso. Dame un momento y te ayudare con tu cabello. —dijo una vez salió y me vio terminando de colocar el corsé.

Se puso un vestido hermoso. El escote era recto y todo era de un solo color, lila. Una trenza violeta decoraba la orilla de la tela, tanto en la falda como en mangas, pecho y hombros. No usaba corsé, era un cinto flojo violeta. Se veía hermosa, su cabello y el tono de la decoración, eran casi del mismo tono.

Y una vez vestidas, me sentó en la cama y con peine en mano, hizo lo que creo no había hecho yo en años. Peinarme algo más que una coleta.

 **.**

 **.**

Vendí todas las pieles e incluso todos los ungüentos que Haru preparaba con todas esas las hierbas. Había conseguido más plata de la esperada, lo guardé entre mis ropas y me dirigí a la posada.

Entré pero no fui a la habitación, necesitaba un trago. Habían pasado varias cosas y entre ellas, el darme cuenta que el que otro viera tanto a Haru… me molestaba. El maldito encargado no le despegó la vista desde que llegamos e incluso mientras nos llevó a nuestro cuanto, no quito su vista de ella, ni aunque le miré mal.

— ¿Está ocupado? —preguntó un joven con un tarro en la mano.

—No.

—Gracias… —dijo al sentarse y quitarse la capucha.

—Rayos. —hablé sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo lamento, ¿Quieres que me aleje?

—No… no, es sólo…

—Lo sé, la mayoría de la gente huye de mí al ver mi cabello blanco.

Su cabello era blanco, tan blanco e igual que el de un demonio blanco. Pero su piel era morena y sus ojos eran azules, pero no un azul claro, eran oscuros.

—Fui echado de mi pueblo por esto —señaló su cabeza— Y vine aquí buscando encontrar algo de lo mucho que perdí… —se encogió de hombros y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza— Entre ellos, casa y una persona en especial, ya sabe… asentarse. Y este lugar es increíble.

—Lo es, ¿Logró asentarse? —pregunté dándole un trago a mi tarro.

—No encontré a mi persona especial, pero si una casa.

Me quedé callado no sabiendo qué decir, o mejor dicho intentado no preguntar la razón tras el color de su cabello. Él terminó su tarro y le hizo una seña a la mesera, que con una sonrisa se acercó.

—Ante… creí que no vendrías hoy. —le dijo la mujer mientras llenó nuestros tarros.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar de dar mi ronda. —ella le miró con lástima y cuando él puso las monedas sobre la mesa, ella sólo tomó la mitad— La segunda siempre va por cuenta de la casa.

—Gracias. —una vez que se fue, me miró— ¿Piensa quedarse?

—Talvez no, espero no se ofenda pero yo quiero irme cuanto antes. Si es posible puede que vuelva en otra temporada…

—Ohh, entonces no viaja solo. Pues brindo por la bella mujer que tiene su corazón.

— ¿Disculpa? —ante mi pregunta rio.

—Bueno, cuando me senté y ahora con lo que dijo, tenía usted una cara que sólo hace un hombre cuando tiene una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, habló de la indicada.

—Se equivoca, si bien viajó con una mujer... no es lo que cree.

—Entonces es su hermana, chico debes sacarla de aquí o alguien la tomara.

—No es mi hermana. Pero, es muy importante para mí.

—Ante… ¿Tuviste suerte con las que llegaron hoy? —gritó un hombre ya mayor.

—No.

—Lo siento hijo. —se disculpó y así como llegó, se fue.

Miré al hombre hasta que desapareció por la puerta y mi curiosidad debió estar escrita en mi cara, porque él chico llamado Ante, sonrió.

—Tengo una hermana… nos separamos cuando nos exiliaron. Yo recorrí todos los reinos, pueblos y aldeas buscándola… este es el último pueblo. Mucha gente viene aquí debido al festival… así que en estas fechas...

—La buscas. —completé y el asintió.

—Te deseo suerte viajero… —di el último trago antes de decir eso y después, se fue.

La mujer con la jarra llegó a la mesa, acerqué mi tarro y lo llenó.

—Pobre chico.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ante, él joven que estaba aquí. Su hermana y él nacieron con el cabello blanco, su madre no tenía esposo y su pueblo les trató muy mal a los tres. Los encerraron e hicieron cosas horribles, cuando por fin escaparon tuvieron que separarse. Sobrevivir en nuestro mundo no es fácil, pero es posible para un hombre… pero para una mujer, no lo es. Y a pesar de los años… Ante aún tiene esperanza. —suspiró y miró en dirección en la que Ante se había ido, sin decir más la mujer se alejó.

No pude evitar mirar hacia la puerta. Mi vida no fue difícil pero tampoco había sido fácil, pero por lo que decían sobre él… yo había tenido bastante suerte. De pronto pensé en sus últimas palabras.

¿Y si alguien más le veía?

No.

Dejé el dinero y me fui. Pero no por la misma puerta que los otros, salí por la que comunicaba la taberna con el comedor de la posada. El pasillo estaba lleno debido a que la gente salía de sus cuartos, todos debían ir al baile. Un par de chicas me sonrieron pero poco me importó, quería llegar a mi cuarto.

Cuando por fin llegué, suspiré aliviado. Abrí la puerta y comencé a quitarme la capa cuando le llamé.

—Haru… cierra la ventana, hace frío. —no contestó y ella siempre contestaba.

Me di la vuelta, recorrí la habitación con la mirada. No estaba desempacado y Haru, no estaba.

La música comenzó a llegar desde la calle. —Mierda. —me quejé al pensar que estaba afuera.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les gustara y quedo a la espera de sus rw. Besos.**

 **Chat'de'Lune,** Creo que no muchos escriben de esa pareja, al menos yo no encontrado ninguna antes de que yo comenzara a ponerlos juntos... pero si encuentras uno bueno avísame, ellos de verdad se convirtieron en mi numero 1 en sailor moon, mira que me hicieron olvidar a la pareja principal. U~U y la ardilla que hasta se esforzó por coser ese costal y tu no le mandas nueces TT~TT ... la ardilla esta tan triste como mi gato al que ayer le quitaron las bolitas y trae ese cono feo que no le deja comer bien T~T Ya hasta me arrepentí de insistir que lo esterilizaran T~T me mira feo, no me ronronea y me siseo.. me siseo T~T Besos T~T

 **Zakura Naeiguino** , Que el sacrosanto osito bimbo, el tigre toño, el pelón maestro limpio y todos los demás te oigan y ojala sea una buena. Besos.

 **Xiomara Gonzalez,** tocaya, me alegra saber de usted. La regañaría por desaparecerse pero creo que esa fui yo U.U Realmente esto esta como los audífonos de cel que se enredan en el bolso, pero poco a poco las piezas caerán en su lugar... o puede que no sea poco a poco. La verdad no se que tan pesada sea una rehabilitación de musculo, pero imagino que no es tan agradable y dulce, las terapias pueden llegar a ser extenuantes. Pero espero en dios que pronto puedas estar mejor y así puedas correr para darme unas cuantas patadas por escribir tanta cosa triste jajaja. Yo también respeto, no soy fan de los finales vivieron felices para siempre pero hay algunos que me gustan. Claro siempre y cuando no se salga de la realidad, donde sobrevivan a una enfermedad terminal solo por que encontraron el amor... ok mejor aquí le paro, Besos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola, vengo a dejar este de rapidin por que ya tengo sueño y quería subirlo antes de que fuera 28.**

 **Agradecimientos** **especiales a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana Yeni.**

 **Besos las quiero.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 _ **«**_ _Siempre pensé que dependía de tu sonrisa. No te dejaré ir._

 _Tantas batallas están a cambio de un camino._

 _Si tú y yo somos de dos constelaciones diferentes destinados a fracasar, destrozaré el cielo._

 _Las flores de cerezo están esparcidas en el suelo, dándole un tono rojizo._

 _Es tan corto como las luces del anochecer, estoy dispuesta a caer al lado de ellos._ **»**

 _ **Yan Da (Ice Fantasy)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bajé completamente molesto. Más que molesto, ¿es que acaso no comprendía de qué se trataba ese baile? Maldita sea, cuando le encontrara le daría una tunda, la pondría sobre mis piernas y le azotaría el trasero.

A diferencia de cuando subí, el lugar ahora estaba desierto. En el maldito recibidor no había nadie, miré por la puerta que conectaba la posada con el comedor y no encontré a nadie. ¡Con un demonio! Todos debían estar afuera. Miré por la otra puerta, que daba al comedor y la imagen casi me tira sobre mi trasero.

Una chica de cabellos negros y vestido a juego, reía con una belleza, mientras bailaban entre ellas. La sorpresa no fue esa mujer, sino la otra, la que se veía hermosa. No era más que Haru. Me quedé helado, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en su nuca y el vestido azul, la hacía ver como lo que era… una mujer.

—Listo, ahora sabes lo básico. Puede que pises a alguien, pero si tienes suerte y quieres, bailarás con el mismo.

— ¿Es lo que tú esperas? —le preguntó cuando ambas se sentaron.

—Sí, pero él casi nunca baila. Por no decir que nunca lo hace… el año pasado ni siquiera asistió. Se quedó aquí todo amargado.

—Todo asegurado bellas damas. —la voz del encargado se escuchó a lo lejos y debido a que ambas voltearon, supe dónde estaba.

—Hermano, te tardaste demasiado. —se levantó la chica y reclamó a su hermano.

Yo simplemente no pude acercarme, quería hacerlo aún más cuando él ofreció su mano a Haru y ella sin dudarlo la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—El primer baile es mío. —le dijo besando su mano causando un sonrojo en Haru.

Di un paso hacia atrás y tras ese, otro y otro. Cuando topé con las escaleras, me sostuve del barandal y subí hasta que no podía ser visto. Les escuché reír e incluso preguntar por mí, tuve la esperanza de que Haru recordara sus palabras y regresara a mí. No lo hizo, pero la tristeza en sus palabras me dejaron perplejo.

— ¿No tendrás problemas con tu hermano?

—No es… estoy segura de que estará bien acompañado en un burdel.

—Oh… bueno. Yo estaré contigo y mi hermano también.

Me dejé caer en el escalón, no me sentía ofendido, ya que no era un santo. Después de todo, eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando pasábamos días en un pueblo. Rentaba un cuarto para ella mientras que yo me iba a conseguir compañía y pasaba la noche en otra cama, al día siguiente llegaba a donde ella estaba.

Siempre busqué las caricias de alguien más, de esa forma liberaba el estrés de no poder cortarle la cabeza ese demonio. Todo era culpa de ese monstruo, mi mundo, mi vida, todo… absolutamente todo había cambiado debido a ella. Después de su aparición no había nada bueno en mi vida…

Sin saber por qué, las palabras del joven que conocí hoy, llenaron mi mente.

" _Bueno… cuando me senté y ahora con lo que dijo… tenía usted una cara que sólo hace un hombre cuando tiene una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, habló de la indicada."_

¿Y si lo que ese chico dijo era verdad? ¿Si yo pensaba y le miraba así, sin siquiera notarlo?

Haru había estado conmigo después de que la bruja apareciera. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba yo equivocado. Haru podía ser ese algo bueno, algo que me había sido regalado después de haberlo perdido todo.

Haru era buena en todo, no podía matar a un demonio, pero cazaba mejor que yo. Cocinaba y tenía conocimientos sobre las plantas, ella había salvado mi vida muchas veces con sus remedios. Ella fácilmente podría atender una casa.

De la nada, la imagen de Haru con vestidos similares al de hace un momento, recibiéndome al llegar a nuestra casa, sobando mis hombros y besándome, embarazada, cargando un bebe, de ella a mi lado en cada mañana de hoy en adelante. Todas esas imágenes no me parecieron tan absurdas, al contrario me dejaban una sensación cálida.

Yo quería a Haru. La quería a mi lado. Y la quería para siempre.

Pero y ella… ¿Me querría a mí? ¿Sus sonrojos eran porque ella era consciente de que era un hombre o porque sentía algo más? Yo realmente deseaba que fuera por algo más.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté. Tenía que levantarme e ir con ella, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber. Y si la respuesta era negativa pero veía duda en sus ojos y sus palabras, entonces le traería de vuelta a mí.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, acomodé todo y guardé mis armas al llegar al cuarto, para después salir igual de rápido. Bajé las escaleras y me encaminé hacia afuera, le traería de vuelta. Había luchado toda mi vida y esta era una de las peleas en las que más tenía miedo de perder.

 **.**

 **.**

La calle estaba alumbrada con farolas de colores y los hombres y mujeres bailaban en el centro, de un lado había mesas en las que algunos comían y reían. Nunca en mi vida había visto una noche con tanta luz y menos después de tantas noches que pasé en el bosque o cuevas, donde solamente la fogata y luciérnagas alumbran.

Me sentí completamente emocionada. No sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como ésta y lo mejor, podía libremente ver la cara de todos los hombres, en busca de una en particular. Realmente tenía la esperanza de verle.

Yo estaba junto a Hotaru y Seiya. La razón por la que podía estar así, era ella. Era tan dulce al prestarme uno de sus vestidos, peinarme y enseñarme los pasos básicos de baile. Varios chicos me sonreían al pasar junto a mí, pero ninguno de ellos se acercó ni pidió que bailara con ellos.

— ¿Quieren comer algo?

—Oh, yo no. ¿Haru?

—Yo, no lo sé. —contesté nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿Quiere bailar?

Ante la pregunta no puede evitar sonrojarme aún más, tenía miedo de pisarle. Pero quería bailar, lo había querido desde que se mencionó el baile… la idea de un baile me había cautivado. Asentí suavemente y puse mi mano sobre la de Seiya.

Él sonrió encantado ante mi obvia respuesta y con un suave jalón, me llevó hasta el centro de la calle. Colocó su otra mano en mi cintura y comenzó a dirigir mis pasos al ritmo de la música. Sonreí cuando no le pisé, como había hecho con su hermana. Después de varias vueltas la música cambió por una más movida y él me sujetó más fuerte de la cintura, me guiñó un ojo y susurró al oído: _Tranquila, lo harás bien._

Me asusté un poco cuando se formó una fila con todas las parejas y me dejé llevar por las otras chicas, para entonces Hotaru estaba cerca. Giramos alrededor de ellos e incluso bailamos con otros, todo para terminar otra vez con nuestra pareja inicial. Al llegar junto a Seiya, me miró con un brillo suave, casi cálido.

—Parece que mi hermana te enseñó bien y sé que tal vez estés cansada de escucharlo… pero lo diré nuevamente, te ves hermosa.

La fila se rompió pero los hombres guiaban a las mujeres para hacer lo mismo, ahora sin tener que cambiar de pareja.

—Es sólo el vestido. —alegué.

—Yo no creo que sea el vestido, antes de traerlo, ya te veías hermosa.

Su alegre sonrisa y ese cálido brillo en sus ojos se esfumó cuando levanté la mirada. Sentí una mano pasar por mi cintura y jalarme hacia atrás.

—Tiene toda la razón. Haru no necesita de un vestido o un peinado para verse hermosa. —sentí una punzada cuando jaló mi cabello para liberarlo de las horquillas que Hotaru usó.

Me quedé estática, mi mente me dijo que me liberara pero mi cuerpo no obedeció. Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo pero aun así, no me moví. Zafiro me llevó al interior de la posada y a pesar del ruido, escuché los pasos de Seiya tras nosotros.

—Hermano… Señor, —Hotaru llegó a nuestro lado— Le ruego me disculpe, su hermana no tiene la culpa. Yo me atreví a…

—No es mi hermana. — casi gritó y segundos después cuando me echó sobre su hombro, fui yo la que con seguridad gritó.

Que me cargara cual saco de verduras fue lo que me hizo comenzar a pelear, con las manos golpeé su espalda y cuando comencé a patearlo las apretó con sus brazos para impedirlo.

—Zafiro, bájame.

—Sé que no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes. Ella no entiende bien de lo que se trata este baile y si lo entendiera, sabría que su pareja debo ser yo. De hecho creí que usted… —una de sus manos me soltó.

— ¡Hermano! —Hotaru se escuchó asustada y escuché el golpe sordo.

—...Lo había entendido desde que llegamos. —no podía creerlo, Zafiro había golpeado a Seiya— Espero que ahora esté claro.

Zafiro giró bruscamente y di gracias al cielo por haber decidido no cenar, de haberlo hecho, habría vomitado. Cuando me recuperé del mareo, pude ver entre mi cabello a Seiya en el suelo. Su cara estaba bien, Zafiro sólo debió de haberlo empujado. Quise hacer mi cabello a un lado, pero Zafiro comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Me enojé. Hotaru y Seiya era buenas personas, él estaba siendo un bruto y me estaba tratando como si fuera de su propiedad. ¿De qué se trataba esto? Él podía hacer de todo, pero yo no podía ir a un maldito baile. Comencé a forcejear nuevamente. Las escaleras terminaron y siguió por el pasillo, le escuché abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto… y entonces la sensación de ser arrojada, me aturdió.

—Escúchame bien… jamás, jamás volverás a desobedecerme. Si te digo que no puedes hacer algo, es por qué no puedes.

Me levanté de la cama y se alejaba de la puerta para correr un mueble, ¿Acaso estaba bloqueándola?

—No… escúchame tú. No eres mi padre para mandarme. —oh, si él estaba cabreado… yo lo estaba más.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. —gritó poniéndose frente a mí, pero eso no me acobardó.

Nunca lo había hecho, llevaba años con él y su altura jamás me resultó amenazante, y no comenzaría a sentirme amenazada ahora.

—Pues no lo parece. ¿Qué daño te hacía el que yo fuera? —se quedó callado.

—Eres una niña, —una punzada, una más a las de siempre…— Eres solo una niña que no entiende el significado de ese baile.

Me dolía el pecho y por los cielos que estaba harta de ese dolor. Por eso es que había decidido el alejarme de Zafiro, por eso consideré en ir a ese baile y aceptar la compañía de Seiya. Seiya y Hotaru eran buenas personas, me hacían sentir bien… y más importante, le había visto, le había sentido.

—No soy una niña Zafiro. Tengo casi 17 —grité señalando mi cuerpo— Me gusta este lugar y quiero quedarme.

—No. Eso no es lo que acordamos… —me agarró del brazo y me pegó a su cuerpo— Yo te prometí llevarte a tu hogar, con tus padres.

— ¡Si mis padres están ahí jamás será un hogar para mí! Ellos no pudieron darme un hogar antes, si yo volviera nada cambiaría. Yo jamás quise volver ahí… todo lo que quise era un lugar donde no estuvieran, donde no pudieran dañarme más, quitarme más de lo que ya me quitaron. —confesé de pronto y él dejó de apretarme arriba del codo.

Se quedó callado, simplemente mirándome, supuse que estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho. Al ver que no dijo nada, volví a hablar.

— Me gusta este lugar… quiero quedarme. —repetí.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar o ese encargado? —su pregunta me sorprendió.

¿Zafiro había ignorado lo que le dije sobre mi pasado?

—Acaso importa. —me alejé de su lado y tiré de mi brazo para que me soltara.

Lo hizo, mi brazo resbaló de su mano cuando aflojó su agarre.

—A mí me importa. —dijo al tiempo que su mano se apretó en mi muñeca.

Esta vez no me jaló, fue él quien se acercó y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Quise alejarlo porque su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, pero a unos cuantos pasos terminé topando con el dosel de la cama. Sin tener a donde ir, Zafiro hizo algo que sólo llegué a soñar. Me besó.

De un momento a otro las sensaciones me pegaron de lleno y me perdí en ellas. No supe en qué momento me soltó la mano, pero claramente pude sentir en ambas palmas, su espalda y sentir una de sus manos apretar mi cintura, mi espalda, revolver mi cabello. Luego la cama, fue entonces que abrí los ojos y me separé de él, agarrando aire fuertemente.

Me sentía embriagada y su mirada solamente empeoraba el mareo, por alguna razón quería que sus labios volvieran a tocar los míos.

—Maldita sea, eres tan hermosa que no lo soporto. —susurró y antes de que mi mente registrara sus palabras y pensara algo que decir, mis labios fueron nuevamente capturados.

Sus labios no fueron suaves como antes, esta vez fueron más ardientes, pues casi de inmediato me quitaron el aliento. Me giró en la cama pero poco me importó cuando sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua entrar a mi boca. Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, pero a los pocos segundos, el ardor en nuestros labios nos obligaba a juntarnos de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y quedo a la espera de sus rw.**

 **Chat'de'Lune, Xiomara Gonzalez(alias Tocaya), Zakura Naeiguino y querido lector fantasma, perdon por no contestar sus rw. Les mando besos, abrazos y mil apapachos bañados en chocolate, jarabe de maíz y miel de maple. Nos leomos luego.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola, realmente lamento la tardanza. Se que debí subir el capitulo ayer pero por alguna razón el correo del capitulo editado salio pero jamas llego. Y para colmo no pudimos comunicarnos entre nosotras hasta hoy, realmente lo lamento.

Agradecimientos a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana (tomatazos para ella, ok no, fue algo que no tuvo que ver con ella) Yeni.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _En este mundo lleno de locura y crimen,_

 _luchas por el odio a tu enemigo y tratas de sobrevivir…_

 _¿No es irónico?_

 _Pues todos piensan y perciben a los caballeros y demonios como polos opuestos,_

 _pero al final,_

 _ambos comparten más similitudes de las que alguien podría esperar._ _»_

 _ **Loki (A Fairytale for the demon lord)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Maldita sea. De verdad que no podía soportarlo. Ella era una tortura y parecía que se burlaba de mi cordura ante cada movimiento de sus manos, labios o lengua. Desde el instante en que crucé la línea, sentí lo torpe que eran cada uno de esos movimientos… y aun cuando siempre me encantó la compañía con más experiencia, su inocencia me quemaba en las venas.

Al ponerla sobre la cama, las manos de Haru buscaron de forma instintiva y desesperada mi piel. Sentí como a base de tirones quería deshacerse de mi ropa, me hizo dejar de luchar con la razón. ¿Qué importaba que fuera rápido? Quería hablar con ella y convencerle de permanecer a mi lado… pero, era hombre y tenía sangre en las venas. Y esa sangre estaba en ebullición a causa de mi deseo por marcarla como mía, no con palabras, sino de una forma más primitiva.

Golpes en la puerta llegaron hasta mis oídos, pero con la música y risas que provenían de la calle los ignoré por completo. Hasta que el golpe fue acompañado por una voz que me fue imposible de ignorar: —Haru… Haru…

Gruñí de coraje cuando Haru se detuvo antes que yo.

—Haru…

Levanté la mano para acunar su rostro, dirigiendo sus ojos a los míos. Pero esa acción pareció asustarla. Se levantó y salió de la cama.

—Yo… lo siento. —tomé su mano impidiendo que huyera.

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Y él? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso no había encontrado a alguien que lo acompañara? ¿Acaso estaba tan borracho que no se daba cuenta de quién era realmente la persona a la que besaba?

El mar de preguntas se arremolinaba en mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Mi cuerpo temblaba debido a sus caricias, a lo que, si no fuera por la voz desesperada de Seiya llamándome, habríamos llegado a hacer.

Retrocedí tanto como me fue posible y le vi mover su mano para impedirme huir más lejos, pero su toque me quemó la piel. Más no de la misma forma que hasta hace un momento, esta vez su toque me causó dolor físico. Ardía. Nuestra conexión comenzaba a lastimarme, podíamos estar muy juntos físicamente pero espiritualmente nuestras almas se estaban alejando.

—Yo… no sé qué está pasando contigo. No sé por qué estás tan molesto, pero por favor, no te acerques más a mí… no vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacer… —no podía soportarlo, ser sólo alguien con quién liberaba su frustración sexual. Yo quería amor. Y eso era algo que yo jamás podría obtener… especialmente no de él.

—Haru… ¿Estás bien? Haru…

—Estoy bien, saldré en un momento. —Alcé la voz para que Seiya fuera capaz de escucharme— Zafiro, mueve eso para que pueda salir.

—Haru.

—Yo realmente no quiero estar junto a ti, ahora Zafiro. Y creo que es mejor para ambos que tú vayas a pasar la noche…

—…Pero, Haru… —intentó interrumpirme pero le ignoré.

—…en otro lado, como siempre.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, mostrándole claramente que no había duda en mis palabras y juro que pensé ver un brillo muriendo en ellos, antes de que se levantara de la cama.

—Como tú quieras, Haru.

Una vez movió el mueble, abrió la puerta y salió por ella azotándola a su espalda. Mis rodillas dejaron de sostenerme y caí al suelo. _Está bien, es lo correcto._ Me repetí una y otra vez mientras mis manos apretaban mi pecho en un intento de detener su loco golpeteo.

—Tonta, ¿realmente necesitaste esto para dejar de ignorar la realidad de las cosas? —parecía que sí. Pues aun cuando yo lo sabía, lo ignoraba constantemente. Me negaba a aceptarlo.

—Haru, ¿Estás bien? —alcé la vista para ver a Hotaru sentada a mi lado, asentí ante su pregunta pero ella me abrazó a pesar de asegurarle que estaba bien.

Supuse que mi expresión revelaba la verdad de mi situación. En sus brazos comencé a llorar y en algún punto recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Seiya a lo lejos pero no había abierto los ojos. Y cuando fui capaz de hacerlo, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me indicó que era un nuevo día. Me levanté lentamente y miré a mí alrededor, Hotaru no estaba. Seiya tampoco. Yo aún estaba usando el vestido más alguien me había quitado los zapatos. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y Zafiro no estaba. Pero sabía que no estaba lejos.

Me quité el vestido y lo doblé cuidadosamente antes de sacar de entre mi bolsa de ropa, una capa que había ocultado desde hace tiempo. Me la puse con todo y la capucha. Miré a mi alrededor mientras esperaba sentada en la cama a que Zafiro apareciera, pero al no hacerlo decidí ponerle fin a esto sola. Al bajar tuve cuidado de no ser vista, de no sobresaltar ni llamar la atención. Pero a pesar de estar ocupados, Seiya y Hotaru me notaron y se acercaron a mí para saber cómo estaba. Con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner les calmé y al tiempo que entregué el vestido, agradecí y me disculpé por causar tantas molestias.

Alguien llamó a Seiya y me quedé a solas con Hotaru.

— ¿Darás una vuelta por el pueblo?

—Sí, ayer no vi mucho de él. Nos vemos luego.

Salí del lugar sin mirar atrás y con sólo una cosa en mente. Ir a los muelles. Este pueblo estaba conectado con el océano, yo quería verlo. Nunca había visto el océano y de chica había escuchado de él, nosotros habíamos prometido verlo juntos.

Al estar lo bastante lejos de la posada, de entre mi capa saqué el bolso que había escondido. Era hora de partir por mi lado. Ya no podía estar más tiempo con Zafiro, no después de lo que pasó ayer.

Cerré los ojos e intenté sentirlo, quería verlo, encontrarlo. Y podía sentirlo pero no ubicarlo. El olor salado y el aire húmedo me hicieron abrir los ojos, debía estar cerca del océano. Casi quise correr cuando sentí algo más que hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara. Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó y el deseo de que Zafiro estuviera a mi lado aumentaba. Estaba aterrada, esa presencia era algo que jamás olvidaría.

"Está aquí" "El traidor está aquí"

Eran ellos, venían a buscarme. Sus voces eran tan claras en mi cabeza y el recuerdo de dolor y las heridas de mi pasado eran suficientes para hacerme querer huir de ellos. Pero junto a ese dolor también estaba el odio, junto a ese miedo incesante también estaba la ira y deseo de venganza. Ellos me habían quitado todo, yo no traicioné a nadie, no había hecho nada malo. Ellos eran los que me habían acusado y traicionado cuando todo lo que había hecho era lo que me habían enseñado.

Corrí todo el camino de regreso, pasé por la posada y llegué hasta la entrada del bosque. Podía sentirlos más cerca y el eco de sus voces era más fuerte.

" _Mátenle" "Mátenle" "Su existencia es innecesaria, el que siga vivo no es necesario" "Un ser así sólo trae consigo destrucción y muerte"_

Todo lo que traía conmigo era mi cuchillo de caza, el cual era de una palma de largo. No sería suficiente. Pero incluso sin él me las arreglaría para acabarlos. No les perdonaría jamás, no dejaría a ninguno de ellos vivos. Todos merecían morir, eran ellos quién traía consigo destrucción y muerte.

Unos cuantos pasos fueron suficientes para que mis lágrimas comenzaran a salir. Podía ver a tres de ellos frente a mí, pero no lloraba por ellos, lloraba por quien estaba de espaldas a mí y por el que aun cuando no veía su rostro, sabía perfectamente quién era.

Mis lágrimas nublaban mis ojos pero aun así podía verle pelear con los tres. El fluido movimiento de su cuerpo tan hermoso que incluso la sangre que brotaba de los cuerpos de sus contrincantes no podía opacar. Los cuerpos cayeron sin vida a sus pies y él se giró bañado en sangre. Su brazo se alzó para limpiar su rostro del líquido carmesí salpicado en éste, pero su brazo estaba aún más lleno de sangre que su cara por lo que terminó más manchado.

Se detuvo en seco al verme parada a unos cuantos pasos, el asombro se desvaneció de su rostro cuando di un paso tembloroso en su dirección. Mi corazón y mente me gritaban que corriera a sus brazos, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, lo sentí. Había más de esos tres.

Corrí tan rápido como pude para quitarlo del camino del ataque de ellos. Me dolía la pierna pero lo único que me importó es que pude apartarlo del peligro.

—Espera aquí, acabaré pronto. —se levantó rápidamente al percatarse de los otros dos.

Intenté levantarme pero no pude, el dolor en mi pierna era demasiado. La revisé y pude ver la herida abierta, intenté presionar la herida para parar el sangrado pero era demasiado profunda. Busqué entre mis cosas y un frasco de caléndula para intentar cerrar la herida.

Rayos, esa cosa sí que ardía. Ahora sabía por qué Zafiro la odiaba. Reprimí un gemido para evitar que eso pudiera distraerlo de su pelea y pudiera salir herido por mi culpa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar concentrarme en regenerar mi herida, había dudado en hacerlo debido a que, no hacía mucho Zafiro había sido atravesado por un demonio rojo y focalizar la regeneración mía, detendría la de él.

Pero en ese momento, en el que se dio la vuelta, pude ver que la sangre con la que estaba cubierta no era solamente de aquellos que estaban a sus pies, también había sangre de él. Eso significaba que estaba herido, había peleado con tres de ellos, claramente era imposible el salir ileso… yo lo sabía bien. Y ahora estaba peleando con dos más. Los movimientos que antes me parecieron hermosos ahora se habían vuelto cansados. Yo no podía perderle.

— ¿Por qué aún hay tantos de ustedes? Supongo que me confié cuando no vi a ninguno en largo tiempo…

—Debes morir, no puedes estar vivo.

—No eres más que un destructor.

El primero de ellos cayó al suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse y luchar más. La risa ronca llenó el lugar y dio tiempo para que ambos tomaran un poco de aire, recuperando así un poco de energía.

—Soy lo que me hicieron y les hago lo que quieren hacerme… entonces, si ambos hacemos lo mismo, ¿Por qué solo yo estoy mal?

Sin saber qué contestar y congelado por un momento, bajó la guardia y la apertura fue todo lo que su oponente necesito para matarlo.

—Yo, no estoy mal. —dijo cayendo sobre sus rodillas ya sin aliento.

—Nosotros, no estamos mal. Ellos son lo que nos quisieron matar, tú, solo querías protegerme.

—Y veo que lo hice bien… —se giró cuando escuchó mis palabras.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Esto no es un sueño? —mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, no podía creerlo. No después de que nuestra conexión se cortará.

—Aun con esa apariencia brillas más que todas las estrellas…

Era él, no había duda.

—Solo tú iluminas mi cielo. Eres tú, mi luz… mi Sol privado.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras que muchas veces él me repitió a mí, siendo devueltas a él. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande que antes.

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado la noche fuera, mientras todos se divertían bailando, cantando y comiendo. Yo había terminado recargado en un pilar cerca de los muelles, mirando las olas ir y venir. Mi orgullo estaba herido, no iba a negarlo. Acostumbrado a llamar siempre la atención de las mujeres, nunca pensé en que llegara una que pudiera rechazarme.

Pero esas imágenes me hicieron sentir paz. Olvidé por un momento mi odio y rencor, mis deseos de venganza, de ser reconocido y aceptado por mi padre. Y esa sensación fue suficiente para querer hacerlo real, el comenzar de cero dejando atrás todo mi pasado. Pero después de haber enfriado mi cabeza, había visto lo que realmente era importante. Si bien mi forma de verla había cambiado, me había dejado llevar sin importarme lo que Haru quería o pensaba.

Ella era importante para mí, no había forma de negarlo, pero no era más que un amor fraternal. Para mí la existencia de Haru era similar a la de una hermana, quería protegerla, cuidarla y verla feliz. Y si bien no me agradaba ese idiota del encargado en la posada, no podía más que tragarme mi desagrado si él la hacía feliz. Aunque ese idiota jamás podría protegerla. Uno solo de mis golpes lo había tirado.

Suspiré por enésima vez.

—Rayos, ella va a golpearme antes de perdonarme. Aaah, voy a tener que comprarle muchas cosas…

Llegué a la posada y me alegré de no ver a ese idiota en el recibidor. De haberlo hecho, no habría podido evitar partirle la cara. Subí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación, la puerta no estaba trabada y me alegré un poco. Haru no debía estar tan enojada, de estarlo había trancado la puerta.

El lugar estaba vacío, pero todas sus cosas estaban aquí… lo único que faltaba era esa bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo. Me detuve al ver una hoja sobre la cama.

 _Lamento lo de ayer, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar y malentendimos todo. Pero creo que eso se debe al tiempo que hemos estado juntos, por lo cual creo que es tiempo de que vayamos por diferentes caminos._

 _Te he mentido mucho, ayer debiste darte cuenta de eso. Yo siempre he sabido cómo volver al lugar donde viví, hoy he encontrado a alguien de ahí. Volveré con él._

 _Realmente lo lamento y te agradezco._

 _Haru._

Ella, tenía que estar bromeando, ¿esto era una broma? No podía ser verdad, ¿Cómo podía serlo? Además, no había dicho que ella había huido de ese lugar y que no quería volver… Agarrando solo mis armas, salí nuevamente de la posada, corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, mañana prometo subir el capitulo 8. Y esto terminara el día 2 de Noviembre, pues en México es el día de los muertos así que ese día tendrán el epilogo, Besos.**

 **Chat'de'Lune, te mando muchos besos, abrazos y una enorme disculpa por el retraso.**

 **Xiomara Gonzalez, tocaya, te mando muchos besos, abrazos y una enorme disculpa por el retraso.**

 **Zakura Naeiguino, te mando muchos besos, abrazos y una enorme disculpa por el retraso.**

 **:D perdón, se que es lo mismo para todas pero debo ir a echar presión con el capitulo de mañana y a terminar de escribir el de pasado mañana.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Hola, ya traigo el nuevo capitulo donde por fin se han terminado de revelar los misterios... creo. Bueno espero no decepcionarlas y cumplir al menos algunas de sus expectativas. Ahora las dejo leer y nos hablamos una vez se acabe el capítulo.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana Yeni.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Las personas ocultan sus verdaderas personalidades bajo máscaras de decencia._

 _Todos estamos rodeados por gente que tiene segundas intenciones…_

 _pero si tú quitas esas máscaras, bajo de ellas podría haber algo que no querrías ver…_

 _pues todos tienen sus razones para usarlas. »_

 _ **Aki (Junketsu Kareshi)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—No... No... —el leve susurro que salió de mis labios y el fuerte grito en mi mente, resonó en todo mi ser hasta el grado de hacerme temblar.

¿Cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto? En un parpadeo Zafiro había llegado al mismo lugar donde acababa de tener un reencuentro con el hermano que creí muerto... pero en lugar de que Zafiro preguntara algo, simplemente se había arrojado con espada en mano sobre él.

—Mierda. —Zafiro tosió sangre y con ayuda de su espada detuvo su caída al suelo—Haru, tienes que correr, es más fuerte que yo.

Ignorando sus palabras me apoyé en mis manos para intentar levantarme. Pero la punzada de dolor en las piernas me impidió lograrlo.

—Zafiro detente, por favor.

Él no me estaba escuchando, nunca lo había hecho. Pero debía hacerlo escuchar ahora, tenía que entender que el hombre con el que peleaba no me había lastimado, al contrario, me había protegido de los demonios blancos. Además, ese hombre no era cualquiera hombre.

Era mi Sol.

—Por favor… —supliqué cuando vi a los dos heridos.

Vi a Zafiro ondear su espada y a Sol cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose.

—Mi hermosa estrella… mi Luna…

No. Él tenía que luchar, no podía rendirse. Yo no le dejaría rendirse. Me levanté mientras soportaba el dolor y antes de que me diera cuenta aparecí ante Zafiro.

—Basta… —grité desesperada.

Alcé la mano y le vi salir disparado lejos de nosotros hasta que un árbol le detuvo.

—Mi preciosa estrella… —le miré con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner a pesar de que estaba segura de que mi cara era un desastre debido a las lágrimas.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi mejilla pero dejé de verle cuando escuché movimiento. Mi mirada volvió a Zafiro el cual estaba poniéndose en pie, cerré los ojos al tiempo visualizaba el enlace que me unía a él y entonces, lo rompí.

Ya no le necesitaba y aun antes de que este desastre comenzará había decidido romperlo. El enlace que una vez yo misma había forzado entre nosotros, uno que había formado principalmente porque sentí pena por él, al escuchar cómo el hombre que le atacó por la espalda le llamaba "Hijo". Fue por eso que no pude evitar sentirme identificada, yo, quién si no fuera por mi hermano podría haber terminado como él a manos de mi madre. Había querido salvarlo y había terminado uniendo nuestras almas para evitar que muriera.

Más una vez supe con certeza que al igual que yo, él había sobrevivido, decidí cortar nuestro enlace, sin embargo me invadió el miedo. Yo, quién no había nacido sola y que había nacido con un enlace natural, me aterré de cortar este nuevo lazo después de que el anterior se cortara. Pues al cortarlo podría confirmar de inmediato que mi hermano, de verdad ya no estaba. Y eso acabaría con la poca esperanza que tenía, la soledad sería similar a la muerte. Por ello me aferré de forma desesperada a Zafiro, dejé de sentir lástima y le convertí en un reemplazo.

— ¿Haru?

Parecía mareado, confundido. Debía estarlo, estaba segura que romper el enlace de almas le había afectado pero también sabía que él no tendría idea de que era lo que sentía o el porqué de ello. Sus piernas flaquearon y casi volvió a caer al suelo, se talló un par de veces los ojos y sólo por un instante fui capaz de ver el destello en su pecho, aun por encima de su armadura.

—Haru… tienes que correr lejos… no te acerques al demonio blanco…

Ah, ahí estaba. Por fin la marca que sólo era visible ante mis ojos se volvería visible para todos los demás. Por fin la figura con forma de sol que había aparecido en su pecho cuando formamos el enlace les mostraría a todos que era un heraldo. Esa marca, que había dejado de lado debido a que no tenía con quién consultarlo se haría una nueva forma de odio y represalia. Pues no hace mucho había aprendido lo que realmente era, un demonio rojo, un ser por el cual no podía evitar sentir una sed y hambre. Frente a ellos mi apariencia falsa se quebraba y una vez tomaba mi verdadera forma, no podía impedir el arrancarles el corazón y devorarlo.

Sin saberlo, yo había puesto esa terrible marca en su pecho. Por lo cual sin duda me odio y cuando Zafiro abriera los ojos, vería lo que realmente era.

—Lo sabía, con tu verdadera apariencia eres aún más brillante. Más hermosa de lo que recuerdo. —la sangre salía de su boca y le sonreí.

Mi cabello era nuevamente plata y estaba segura de que mis ojos también, mi piel estaba perdiendo el color rosado cuando Zafiro me vio. Yo era lo que él llamaba su ruina, la fuente de su odio. Quién había permanecido oculta con un aspecto humano gracias al conjuro de mi hermano y permanecido así debido a la unión de almas que tenía con un humano. Pero ahora, que no estaba unida a Zafiro y la unión con mi hermano estaba restablecida, su conjuro perdió poder por lo que el aspecto perdió su forma mostrando la realidad.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

La ira en sus ojos brilla tanto como la confusión pero a pesar de eso, avanzó hacia nosotros con la clara intención de atarnos y yo, no le permitirá hacerle más daño a Sol. Me levanté dispuesta a luchar.

—No lo hagas. Puedo sentir lo que sientes por él, quieres estar a su lado y todo lo que yo quiero es que estés a salvo.

—Estaré a salvo cuando tú lo estés… Ahora es tu turno de quedarte aquí, concéntrate en curar tus heridas que yo acabaré pronto.

Vi la espada de Zafiro alzarse, preparando un golpe certero y mi hermano tenía razón, amaba a Zafiro. Pero ese amor jamás podría superar el amor que sentía por mi otra mitad. Yo lucharía contra quién fuera con tal de estar junto a Sol.

—No quiero pelear contra ti y debes saberlo, nunca te he lastimado realmente.

Zafiro se rio de mis palabras, pero no podía culparle por no creerme. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—No te burles de mí.

Me atacó con todo, aun cuando una parte de mí se sorprendió de eso, la otra simplemente me preguntó de forma irónica, _¿qué esperabas, que corriera a tus brazos sin importarle nada? ¿Qué te escuchara?_ Volvió a atacarme y nuevamente esquivé evitando lastimarle, pero si seguía peleando de esta forma, yo no podría proteger a mi hermano.

—Tú, sólo te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo. Soy un estúpido por confiar en ti, por cuidarte e intentar protegerte todo este tiempo… ¿Realmente eres ella, Haru? —grito arrojándome varios de sus cuchillos.

¿Tendría miedo de mí? ¿Estaría enojado porque le había mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Se sentiría asqueado de lo que había pasado anoche? No, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

—Haru, Haru, Haru… estoy harta de ese nombre. Sé que antes te dije que no tenía un nombre, pero lo tengo, —mi voz sonó fría y bastante extraña incluso en mis oídos— es Luna.

—Esto, no puede ser real. Esta locura, esta maldita broma es una mierda.

El agarre en su espada se apretó y vi su espada temblar. Estaba negando la realidad frente a él, como deseaba hacer lo mismo. Limpié el resto de mis lágrimas y me enderecé por completo, levanté la mano y todas las dagas que estaban que había logrado esquivar, se elevaron y giraron para apuntarlo a él.

Le amaba, de verdad me había enamorado de él. Y era por eso que me dolía verlo herido, pero hacía mucho tiempo entendí que sin importar cuanto crecían mis sentimientos por Zafiro, el vacío que la ausencia de mi hermano había dejado, no conseguía llenarse. Y ahora con el hermano que creí muerto a mi espalda, el amor que podía tener por Zafiro no era nada.

Apreté el puño y todas salieron disparadas hacia él. Zafiro era un peleador experto, pero a pesar de eso tardó bastante en reaccionar y eso le costó caro.

—Maldita perra.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

—Y yo que creí que estarías feliz de verme. La última vez que me viste así, parecías estarlo…

Una sola de sus rodillas estaba en el suelo, caminé hacía él con calma y él levantó su espada, aun cuando el agarre era flojo su espada permaneció firme. Pero no me detuve, hice mi camino hasta que estuve al alcance del filo de su espada.

— ¿Por qué…? —con su mano libre sacó tres de los cuchillos que le habían dado.

— ¿Importa? ¿Cambiará algo si te digo? —comenzó a levantarse y una vez se detuvo, su pesada estaba pegada a mi pecho.

—Todo este tiempo… ¿fue una mentira?

No contesté, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sabía que de nada serviría y por ello di un paso más, la punta comenzó a forzar su camino en mi piel y la sangre comenzó a salir. De inmediato, Zafiro retiró la espada y dio dos pasos atrás.

—Al menos dime, ¡¿Por qué si tanto quieres matarme, me salvaste entonces?! ¡¿Por qué viajaste todo este tiempo a mi lado?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste tanto para esto?! ¡¿Por qué fingir…?!

Estaba molesto, tal vez decepcionado y triste. Y con esos sentimientos fue que dirigió su espada hacia mí, me moví rápidamente para esquivar el filo pero terminé en el suelo debido al golpe en una de mis piernas. El bastardo me había pateado.

— ¿Fue divertido fingir y esperar tanto? —esta vez fue mi turno de patearlo, directo en la rodilla y tan fuerte como pude.

—Sí, era divertido. No tienes idea de cuánto me divertí mientras huías. —le grité cuando estuve de pie con una sonrisa al verlo tambalearse.

— ¿Huir? Yo nunca hui, no como tú. —la cuchilla que arrojó me rozó el brazo y quedó clavado en el árbol a mi espalda.

La tomé y me oculté en las sombras que la noche y los gruesos follajes del bosque me brindaban.

—Debo estar equivocada entonces, pero juraría que cada vez que escuchabas a alguien hablar de tu reino, huías. —Caminé de forma silenciosa moviéndome en la oscuridad— Tal vez deba llevarte hasta ese bosque y ver si de verdad no huyes.

—Yo estoy cumpliendo la tarea que mi padre me encomendó, no volver sin tu cabeza. —giró alrededor mirando hacía los árboles, intentando encontrarme entre las sombras sin saber que yo estaba en una de las ramas que estaban sobre él.

— Sabes Zafiro, hubo algo muy real… ¿recuerdas al demonio rojo cerca de la cascada? Yo estaba de verdad asustada con lo que descubrimos. — cuando caí sobre él mis brazos rodearon su cuello y hombros, mi pecho pegado a su espalda, Zafiro se quedó quieto. Esperando— Descubrimos lo que en realidad son los demonios rojos, pero eso no fue todo lo que yo descubrí… un Rey, un heraldo, aquellos a quienes su gente adora no son más que gusanos que hicieron un pacto con aquello que más temen. —Bajé una de mis manos, deslizándola bajo su ropa— Mira tu pecho, Zafiro.

Titubeó un momento antes de dejar de ver mi cara, la cual estaba recargada en su hombro, para mirar su pecho. En este estaba visible una marca en forma de Sol. Y aprovechando que estaba distraído, tomé de mi cintura el cuchillo que antes me había arrojado y se lo clavé en el hombro, un poco más arriba de la marca.

— ¿Qué demonios me has hecho, maldita bruja?

Me rei, esto realmente era una mierda.

—Matarte es tan condenadamente fácil, me siento tan decepcionada, realmente pensé que te habías vuelto más…

Con un demonio era rápido, parecía que me había alejado lo suficiente y tuve que buscar apoyo cuando sentí la punzada de dolor. Zafiro me había devuelto el cuchillo junto a otros tres. Dos habían terminado en uno de mis brazos, otro en mi costado y el último en mi muslo. Aun cuando el dolor era demasiado, no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta, pues después de todo eso parecía lo único que podía hacer.

—Yo soy quién debe estar decepcionado, ya que parece que no viste eso venir.

Se arrojó contra mí comenzando así la pelea que habíamos dejado pendiente desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Su respiración era pesada, la pelea que tuvo con Sol debió haberlo agotado y yo había logrado pegarle en varias ocasiones.

" _Luna… detente, estás herida."_ " _Callate Sol, tú estás más herido"_

" _Luna… por favor, sólo vete. Tienes que vivir, yo no importo… nunca he importado."_

Ignoré la voz de mi hermano, ya le golpearía cuando estuviera bien, cuando esto acabara. Vi la espada de Zafiro acercándose, quise dar un paso atrás pero mi espalda estaba casi pegada al tronco de un árbol y no podía ir a la derecha porque en su mano izquierda tenía una de sus espadas cortas. Tuve que usar las dos manos para detener su espada, la cual se dividió en miles de pedazos, casi volviéndose polvo.

" _No, Luna…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa, no solo por el grito desesperado de mi hermano, sino también por el dolor en mi costado. Llevé ambas manos y pude sentir el líquido, Zafiro había reaccionado rápido. En el instante en que su espada comenzó a quebrarse, había empuñado fuertemente la espada corta de su mano izquierda y me la había encajado en el estómago.

Apenas me había recuperado del impacto y comprendido lo que había pasado cuando su mano apretó mi cuello manteniéndome pegada al árbol. Luché por conseguir aire, intenté patearlo y sentí cómo removió uno a uno los cuchillos que aún tenía clavados.

—Parece que por fin podré volver a casa, con tu cabeza en mi mano.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ok, ¿que les parece? por cierto, esperaba que alguien me dijera algo sobre alguna frase pero parece que nop... Bueno ahora si a contestar.**

 **Chat'de'Lune...** jajaja como que tu análisis de relación no tuvo frutos jajaja, pues esa certeza creo esta confirmada aquí. Y creo que aquí encontraras pistas de lo que buscas. Por cierto, tienes muchos gatos, te envidio yo toda mi vida quise uno pero mi padre los odia así que mientras viví en casa de mis padres no pude, luego cuando viví sola pues la verdad no podía darme el lujo, trabajo-escuela-tarea-hospital. Cuando volví a vivir con mis padres pues menos y mi marido los odiaba pero después de 5 años de matrimonio una vecina me pidió favor de cuidar a sus gatitas por 4 días, el acepto y como que le gano el corazón y la vecina dijo que me daría uno pero al final la hija hizo berrinche y no me lo dio. Me deprimí mucho y entonces me llevo a un centro de adopción hasta que encontráramos uno que me gustara y hace 4 meses llego mi Dango a casa :D. Feliz Halloween, besos y muchos dulces pa' ti.

 **Zakura Naeiguino...** gracias por perdonarme y me alegra saber que valió la pena, también espero que este te agrade. En tu anterior rw vi que estabas feliz de que Zaf viera a Haru con fines románticos... pero espero no te decepción que al final sólo estuviera confundido por las palabras de Ante. Besos, feliz halloween.

Bueno pues a esto solo le falta dos capítulos mas y terminare de publicar si todo sale bien el 2. Uffff espero terminar el final porque por mas que lo escribo no quedo conforme jajaja

Besos a todas, espero leer sus rw.


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola chicas, ¿cómo se la pasaron en Halloween? Yo... no hice nada especial, lo de siempre. Este es el penúltimo capitulo de este especial y esta dividido por dos frases. Sin decir mas las dejare leer y quedare a la espera de los tomatazos, pues se que alguno me deberá de llegar.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana, Yeni.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **«**_ _El amor no se trata sólo de querer lo que quiere la otra persona._

 _Para aquellos que aman a alguien…_

 _rebelarse, enfadarse, maldecir, luchar, matar…_

 _nada de eso contradice al amor._

 _De hecho, un amor muy fuerte puede provocar algo así._

 _Por ello, pueden acabar con sus vidas a pesar de que se quieren._

 _Pues esa también es otra forma de amar._ _ **»**_

 _ **Khamsin Nbh'w (Shakugan no Shana)**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Solo faltaba que quitara la de mi muslo cuando su agarre dejó de ser firme y me soltó. Mi cuerpo cayó, se resbaló por el tronco hasta caer al suelo debido a que mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerme. Tomé la daga que Zafiro no había podido quitar con la intención de arrojársela o usarla para defenderme pero todo lo que pude ver frente a mí fue la espalda de Sol.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Relevos?

—Creí en esa taberna que amabas a tu compañera de viaje… pero veo que me equivoqué, si le amaras no le dañarías.

Zafiro se rió de las palabras de Sol.

—Pues yo creí que eras un buen chico sin importar tu origen. Ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba y lo que están todos en ese pueblo.

—Yo no mentí entonces… nosotros...

—Me importa una mierda, nada cambiará el monstruo que eres… que son.

Lo sabía, sin importar qué dijera, para Zafiro no cambiaría lo que somos. Pero nosotros no éramos lo que decía él, ni lo que nuestra gente dijo, no éramos nada de lo que nadie decía.

—Tienes razón, no importa quién sea, siempre han querido matarnos desde que nacimos… unas palabras no cambiaran nada a estas alturas.

Sol se levantó sin mirarme, todo lo que podía ver era su espalda pero había escuchado claramente sus palabras y estaba segura de que incluso Zafiro las había escuchado, no podía verlo, pero no podía estar muy lejos.

—Nosotros… no estamos… mal. —el sabor a hierro me llenó la boca y las palabras se atoraron debido a la sangre que se apresuraba por salir.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados y comenzaron a cerrarse pero aun así vi a mi Sol girarse. Ahora frente a mí podía verlo, el rostro que tanto había extrañado, los ojos que al mirarme me hacían sentir que sólo éramos él y yo. Que vivíamos en un mundo donde podíamos estar juntos. Sonreí y sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, yo realmente le amaba. Sol era realmente mi todo.

De niños una vez dijo que yo brillaba como las estrellas y la luna en el cielo, que yo era su estrella, me dio el nombre de la estrella que más brillaba en el cielo alegando que de ese modo yo sería su luz guía y su luna privada. A cambio, yo lo le di el nombre de Sol, pues para mí era tan brillante y cálido como ninguno. Su sola presencia era suficiente.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon, ahh, ¿cuánto tiempo había deseado estar entre estos brazos? Abrí los ojos para verlo, pero lo que vi fue a Zafiro dirigiendo su espada corta hacía nosotros, Sol le estaba dando la espalda y era poco probable que pudiera detenerlo. Así que levanté la mano y quise arrojarlo lejos pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Entonces solo deberían morir. —mi brazo cayó y sentí como el cuerpo cálido que me abrazaba se tensaba.

— ¿De verdad es tan malo… que Sol y yo… queramos vivir? —quise continuar pero la espada de Zafiro atravesó el cuerpo de Sol y llegó al mío.

—Luna… todo estará bien.

El peso que mis ojos sentían desapareció y ahora no parecían querer cerrarse, las lágrimas parecían mantenerlos abiertos.

— ¿Nosotros… sólo queríamos estar juntos…? ¿Por qué… no podemos?

Mi mirada estaba fija en Zafiro y por ello supe que a pesar de estar hablando en susurros y con gran dificultad, él había escuchado.

—Mi Luna… mírame. Nosotros nos encontramos, nosotros… estamos juntos…

Sí, Sol tenía razón. Nosotros nos habíamos encontrado después de creernos muertos, nosotros estábamos juntos y nada nos volvería a separar. Cerré los ojos y acomode mi cabeza en su cuello mientras mis brazos me acercaban más a su cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, no recordaba nunca haber sentido un dolor así… no, hubo uno. El día en que madre intentó matarme, sí, cuando Sol me encerró en esa esfera para evitar que me lastimaran y recibió todas esas heridas por mí, yo pude sentirlo. Su dolor, lo sentí como si fuera mío y cuando nuestro enlace de almas se cortó, cuando pensé que había muerto, sentí como si cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo fuera arrancada igual que ahora.

Pero el dolor de hoy era un poco diferente, este se sentía más... sinuoso. Tal vez era por la sangre que salía mi cuerpo o por la que salía del cuerpo de Sol. Pero a pesar de que todo me dolía yo no pude quitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Yo realmente estaba feliz.

Por fin cumplíamos una de las tantas promesas rotas que nos hicimos, la más importante de todas ellas… estábamos juntos, en los brazos del otro y por sobre todo, nosotros que habíamos nacido juntos podríamos morir juntos. Lo que la vida nos había impedido, la muerte nos los permitiría. Ninguno de nosotros volvería a estar solo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Tú… eres mi mundo._

 _Tú eres mi razón de vida._

 _Tú me diste un rumbo y con él me diste vida, te amo a ti y solamente a ti…_

 _pero..._

 _de igual modo y con la misma intensidad, también te odio._ _»_

 _ **Loki (Reimei no Arcana)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aun desde antes de que pudiera hablar, supe que algo estaba mal. Mi hermana menor vivía con mis padres, mientras que yo, tenía que permanecer en una cueva oculto en el bosque.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que entendiera lo que estaba mal. Nosotros éramos dos, nosotros habíamos nacido juntos y para nuestro pueblo, eso era un mal presagio. Portadores del caos, causantes de la destrucción y muerte. Nuestra existencia era una aberración.

Las preguntas rápidamente llenaron mi cabeza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el simple hecho de que fuéramos mellizos era tan malo? ¿Por qué madre había escogido a mi hermana para llevarla a casa? ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Podríamos cambiar de lugares? ¿Por qué éramos temidos y debíamos sufrir por sólo haber nacido? ¿Por qué teníamos este cruel destino sobre nosotros? ¿Por qué no había nacido sólo uno de nosotros? ¿Por qué mi hermana había nacido conmigo? ¿Por qué nací yo junto a ella? ¿Por qué si éramos amados, padre y madre no decidieron irse de este lugar en lugar de quedarse? ¿Por qué si habíamos nacido juntos, teníamos que vivir separados? ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos? ¿Por qué… porque no podíamos ser simplemente nosotros dos en este mundo?

Las posibles respuestas a esas y otras preguntas me atormentaban, pero aun a pesar de eso, mi hermana menor era mi mundo. Ella y yo éramos como una sola persona en dos cuerpos, la distancia que nos separaba no impedía el sentirnos o escucharnos el uno al otro. Nuestra unión era fuerte y fue por eso que ella era mi vida, mi alma y corazón… ella era la única razón por la que no me fui cuando crecí lo suficiente. En este mundo y con el destino que habíamos nacido, yo la amaba a ella y solamente a ella. Pero al mismo tiempo odiaba a mi padre por creer que madre me había matado en cuanto nací, odiaba a madre por no elegirme por sobre mi hermana, les odiaba y culpaba porque por ellos yo dormía sobre la tierra y rojas mientras que mi hermana dormía en una cómoda cama. Odiaba a todos en el pueblo por creer la tontería de que el nacimiento de dos niños podría traer la destrucción y muerte.

Y por sobre todas esas cosas, la odiaba a ella. Mi Luna.

Cuando sentí lo que madre quería hacer, lo desee también. Pues tal vez, si ella moría yo podría ir a casa con padre y madre. Pero entonces, mi amor por ella fue suficiente para llevarme hasta ella y detener a nuestra madre. Aun cuando quería que muriera, mi deseo de protegerla era mayor, el temor de perderla me dolía más que todo el dolor y abandono que antes sentí.

Tras impedir su muerte tuve que enfrentarme a todo aquel que vino por nosotros, todos tenían en sus rostros una mirada llena de terror, pero eso no les impidió el atacarnos. Desesperado por protegerla de ellos la envié lejos, tan lejos como mi poder me lo permitió. Fue cuando me encontré sin fuerzas y encadenado que el pensamiento de que mi muerte sería lo único que podía garantizar que ella viviera. Y si realmente era así, yo… aun cuando deseaba tanto estar con ella supe que en esta vida nosotros jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Todo lo que me quedaba era morir y con lo último que quedaba de mi poder, lance un hechizo de protección el cual representaba mi amor por ella.

" _Oculta de todos su esencia, cambia por completo su apariencia de modo que nadie pueda reconocerla"_

Sin más poder en mi herido y sangrante cuerpo, me entregue al destino con el que nací. Pero ellos fueron tras ella y mi poder no tuvo un efecto inmediato. Le rogué para que se defendiera, para que luchara e hice promesas que no podía cumplir para aliviarla. Sabían bien que no tendría forma de escapar y yo no deseaba escapar, pero aun así le mentí una y otra vez. Le juré cosas que deseaba hacer con ella, volverla a ver, abrazarla, contar estrellas en la gruta del árbol, ver el mar, subir a un navío, viajar libremente. Sin embargo, dejé de sentirla. Su esencia no debía ser invisible para mí, sólo debía serlo para ellos. Así que la llame, pero no recibí respuesta, por lo que lloré y grité mientras que todos a mí alrededor se burlaban.

Entonces, el vacío en mi interior fue tan claro y profundo que no me quedó duda de que mi Luna se había ido. Al final, no había podido protegerla. A ella, quién era mi vida entera, la que era mi todo. Mi única luz en está oscuridad, la estrella que me guiaba… mi luna privada, aquella que sólo por mi brillaba, ya no estaba. Me había dejado sólo.

El dolor y el vacio se volvieron abrumadores, los ecos de las risas me obligaron a abrir los ojos y entonces lo recordé… ella no me había dejado, ellos me la habían arrebatado. Busque fuerzas donde ya no había y luche, aun cuando la opción de vivir no prometía más que soledad, la tomé. Pues esa soledad traía consigo justicia.

 **.**

Lo único que había frente a mí era dolor, dolor por la muerte de mi hermana y ese dolor parecía menguar cuando mataba, así que maté. Maté con el deseo, más no el de acabar con mi dolor sino con el deseo de extinguir a todos los que nos habían dañado. Cuando la sangre, carne y huesos era todo lo que me rodeaba, me di cuenta que ya no había forma de dar un paso atrás, pero yo tampoco estaba deseoso de darlo.

Llegue hasta el templo del que mi madre me hablaba, el lugar al que alguna vez quise venir a orar. Y ahí descubrí la verdad sobre el credo que mi madre me enseñaba, aquel que había condenado la existencia de Luna y mía. Su credo era tan absurdo y el supuesto equilibrio que defendían no eran más que masacres disfrazadas de pruebas… el altar era un enorme catalizador que dirigía nuestro poder natura hacia los mortales, otorgándole a los elegidos el poder que al final terminaba matando a los jóvenes de nuestro pueblo que al cumplir 16, salían al mundo exterior para probar su valor. Todos en el pueblo, creaban un enlace con varios humanos para que con el mataran a sus hijos.

¿Cómo nuestra existencia podía ser abominable para un credo así? Nosotros, Luna y yo, no éramos más peores que ellos. Éramos mucho mejores que todos ellos. Me reí ante su idea de equilibrio, me rei de padre, de madre y todos ellos los cuales no eran más que existencias patéticas. Hablaban sobre que nosotros éramos los portadores de muerte y destrucción, pero ellos no habían hecho más que matarse a sí mismos, y si eso es lo que hacían… ¿Por qué no ayudarles? Yo lo haría encantado, seguirá su credo y por primera vez rezaría en el templo. Por primera vez creería y seguiría fielmente su doctrina.

Me encargaría de matar hasta el último de aquellos que habían escapado de mí. Les honraría convirtiéndome en lo que tanto temían, me convertiría en un destructor. Con lágrimas en los ojos me pare junto al altar y envié mi poder al catalizador, y con ella fundí mi odio. Forme un enlace con un humano y con todos aquellos con los anteriores que habían sido elegidos, contaminándolos a todos. Ellos ahora serán mis mensajeros y al igual que yo llevarían muerte y destrucción a cualquier lugar que fueran.

Ahora tenían más enlaces de alma de los que podía contar con los dedos de mis manos y pies, y todas esas almas pronto estarían igual de podridas que la mía. Pues si mi Luna, no había más luz que apartara las sombras de mí, ahora la oscuridad me cubría por completo.

Destruí hasta la última de las casa, y cuando salí de ahí, no hubo nada en pie. Caminé día tras día hasta el lugar más lejano con la esperanza de encontrar su cuerpo. La busque aun cuando ya no podía sentirla, aun cuando sabía que la había perdido y que sin importar a donde fuera, ella no estaría. Oscurecí mi piel y cambie el color de mis ojos, pero dejé mi cabello plateado esperando que ella pudiera encontrarme entre las sombras.

Entonces, después de un tiempo de caminar sin detenerme, por fin llegue al lugar al que la había enviado. Pero no había rastro de ella y las historias que los humanos contaban, sólo hablaban de una batalla entre un demonio blanco y su tan amado príncipe, el cual había muerto. El padre del príncipe, su Rey, había obtenido ese día la marca del sol. Fui a encontrarme con su Rey con el deseo de ver su marca, de intentar hurgar en su cabeza y ver la identidad del demonio blanco.

No había en él nada puro, todo estaba contaminado más está no era debido al enlace. Seguramente él debía haber estado contaminado desde antes de obtener la marca. Me acerque a él y varios hombres apuntaron sus armas hacia mí, me quité la capucha y al ver mi cabello vi el mismo miedo que tenían todos aquellos a los que maté. Los humanos gritaban y todos huyeron del lugar, pero el Rey no se movió. Permaneció congelado en su trono y sin hacer ruido hasta que toqué su cabeza, las imágenes comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza pero ninguna de ellas era la que yo deseaba, en ninguna estaba Luna. Le solté y el gemido del hombre se volvió un grito cuando con mi otra mano toque su marca. Su piel comenzó a volverse negra y se despegó de su cuerpo dejando la carne roja a la vista. Le vi arrastrarse lejos del trono, el cual una vez estuvo libre, ocupe. Me quede ahí mientras veía nacer al primero de los muchos heraldos que tendría.

Me quedé ahí hasta que todo estaba destruido, entonces comencé nuevamente mi camino. Cada tanto paraba a despertar a un nuevo heraldo, en mi camino encontré también a algunos de los que que habían escapado. Habían venido hasta aquí para esconderse mientras creaban una oportunidad para matarme. Caminé hasta que las heridas en mi cuerpo no me permitieron dar un paso más y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un nuevo pueblo.

Un lugar sin un Rey, un lugar libre. El primer lugar en mi viaje sin descanso, en el que mi cabello plata no llamó la atención. En su lugar, estaban más interesados en mi extraña piel morena. Al parecer, los humanos tenían pieles morenas pero no tan oscuras como la mía.

Cuando preguntaron sobre mi pasado, creé un nuevo. Y por primera vez, alguien que no era Luna, me trató con amabilidad y cariño. El lugar parecía perfecto para comenzar de cero, una nueva oportunidad. Permanecí ahí tanto tiempo que los últimos de mi raza vinieron por mí. Fue en una pelea con ellos que descubrí que no estaba solo, mi Luna aún brillaba y su luz no se había apagado. Yo, había ocultado bien su esencia y cambiado su forma al grado de que también la había ocultado de mí.

Yo no estaba solo en la oscuridad y nuevamente tenía una estrella que me guiara. Quise salir a buscarla, pero la información que conseguí de las cabezas cercenadas, ella siempre era vista en diferentes lugares. Luna debía de estar viajando, estaba seguro de que me estaba buscando. Mi Luna era fuerte, más poderosa que yo, y tarde o temprano vendría a esta orilla del mundo.

Nosotros podríamos comenzar de cero. Nuestras promesas podrían cumplirse.

Esperé, y esperé hasta dudar de las imágenes de ella que había obtenido. Pero entonces un día, cuando fui atraído por la unión de alma, sólo encontré trozos de su cuerpo de entre los cuales faltaba el corazón. Alguien le había matado y comido su corazón. Y estaba seguro de que no podía ser otro más que uno de mi clase y eso me dio esperanza, pues podía ser ella. Después de todo, yo también había desarrollado una fascinación por comerlos.

Al día siguiente, mi esperanza se fue cuando la presencia de tres de mi clase me aturdió. Fui hasta ellos lleno de ira y desesperanza, pero una vez les maté, le vi. Era ella, mi Luna. Sin importar su forma, verla me había bastado para reconocerla. Mi preciosa hermana aun brillaba más que cualquier estrella del cielo oscuro, aún iluminaba mi cielo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chicas, aquí tienen todo misterio revelado. ¿Que piensan de el? Gracias por leer y perdón por no contestar sus rw.**

 **Besos a todas, si a todas, hasta para ti lector fantasma.**


	11. Final

**Bueno señoras y señores, aquí se acabo lo que se vendía. Este es el ultimo capítulo, el cual también cuenta con dos frases. Sin decir más las dejo el final de este especial.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta/Amiga/Hermana, Yeni.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sol & Luna**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Pero ella no está aquí. Al final, yo perdí._

 _No hay punto en el futuro creado a partir del sacrificio de ella…_

 _y a pesar de haber dicho eso, aquí estoy,_

 _aceptando ese futuro mientras voy por la vida._

 _Apuesto que ella está diciendo en este momento:_

 _"Te lo mereces"_ _»_

 _ **Kambara Akihito (Kyoukai no Kanata)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había corrido por todo el lugar, y en algún momento, algo dentro de mí me detuvo y ordenó ir hacia el bosque. Mi cuerpo había obedecido la orden a pesar de que mi mente encontró buenas excusas para ignorarle. Pero la sensación de que Haru estaba en el bosque en lugar de en una de las barcazas que habían partido o estaban por partir, fue más fuerte. Así que corrí nuevamente y al llegar, sentí alivio de verla frente a mí.

Pero no estaba sola.

El escenario que me recibió, el escenario del que ella era parte… era algo que jamás podría llegar a imaginar, ni en la más horrible de mis pesadillas. No había uno, había seis demonios blancos. Aun cuando cinco de ellos estaban muertos y esparcidos por el suelo, la imagen era impactante. Aun para mí, quién había matado a más de los que recordaba, nunca había visto a más de uno en el mismo lugar.

Pero eso no era todo lo que me sorprendió, el hecho de que el único demonio blanco con vida me resultará tan familiar fue perturbador. Sin duda era ese chico que había tomado conmigo, quién vivía en el pueblo. Su piel ya no era morena, era tan blanca como la de cualquier demonio blanco. Estaba bañado en sangre y se acercaba peligrosamente a Haru, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo herida y llorando.

No soporté más e hice lo necesario para proteger a la persona que consideraba mi hermana. Mi familia. Tomé una de las dagas en mi cintura y la arrojé al suelo como advertencia de que no debía seguir avanzando hacia Haru… mi rápida acción cumplió su cometido y su completa atención se dirigió hacia mí. Ataqué fuertemente, quería matarle tan pronto como pudiera, pero aun cuando tenía la ventaja de que él estaba herido, sus movimientos fueron tan fluidos que dudaba de que realmente acababa de terminar una batalla contra 5 demonios blancos.

Escuché el llanto y los gritos de Haru, pero ellos solo provocaron que pusiera más esfuerzo en mi pelea. Alcé mi espada para acabar con él y casi juré que le vi cerrar los ojos y sonreír, como si la muerte fuera algo que deseaba. Pero no me importó, ondeé mi espada la cual nunca llegó a tocarle.

—Basta… —la voz de Haru hizo eco en el deshabitado bosque al tiempo que sentí como mi cuerpo era arrojado hacia atrás.

La onda simplemente me arrojó lejos sin provocarme daño, pero el árbol que me detuvo me sacó el aire. Tardé un momento para ponerme sobre mis rodillas, sacudí la cabeza intentando recuperar el aire y librarme del mareo que me había provocado el volar por algunos metros. Levanté la mirada y me sorprendió encontrar a Haru junto al demonio, pero él no se había movido de lugar, era como si ella hubiera ido hacía él. Eso, no podía ser posible.

— ¿Haru?

Debía estar viendo mal, tal vez yo había perdido el conocimiento por unos segundos. Él podría haberla arrastrado o él realmente no estaba en el mismo lugar. Me puse sobre mis pies y me costó bastante debido a que de pronto me sentía más pesado, torpe. El pecho me ardía como si estuviera siendo quemado, se sentía de la misma forma que cuando desperté hace dos años.

—Haru… tienes que correr lejos… no te acerques al demonio blanco…

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y por un segundo creo ver a alguien más en el lugar de Haru. Seguro era porque ya no había luz, la noche estaba comenzando. Sí, eso era lo más seguro.

Mi respiración se volvió normal, el ardor en mi pecho desapareció y ya no me sentía mareado. Avancé y alcé la vista para enfrentarme nuevamente contra mi oponente pero, sin duda, a pesar de la diferencia… esa mujer era Haru. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules se volvieron plata y su piel, comenzó a perder color. Frente a mis ojos, la niña que era mi familia se había transformado en la bruja que arruinó mi vida.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa maldita perra, ella… maldita sea. ¿Haru y ella, eran realmente la misma persona? No, no… la vi levantarse pero mi mente estaba hecha un desastre. Les vi hablar, pero mi cabeza estaba tan llena de preguntas que sus palabras no llegaron a mis oídos. Cuando avanzó hacia mí y me miró, pude sentir como la atmósfera a su alrededor se volvía fría y la sensación de peligro me invadió. Levanté mi espada por instinto y me prepare sin siquiera pensarlo, mi cuerpo actuaba solo.

—No quiero pelear contra ti y debes saberlo, que nunca te he lastimado realmente.

Eso, ¿Qué demonios era? Sus palabras y el aura asesina que la rodeaba eran completamente opuestas, ¿Acaso, estaba intentando confundirme para así evitar que pusiera resistencia… que me dejara matar fácilmente? Esto realmente tenía que ser una broma, ella no podía esperar que muriera sin dar pelea.

—No te burles de mí.

Me lancé contra ella a pesar de que en mi cabeza aún se peleaba la batalla por detenerme a hablar con ella, después de todo, ella era Haru. Pero al mismo tiempo, mis deseos de matarle a ella, a esa bruja que había arruinado mi vida entera ganaba terreno. Haru y esa bruja eran una sola. Sin duda era una broma de mal gusto. Todo este tiempo, la persona a la que más odiaba, a la que deseaba matar estuvo siempre a mi lado.

—Tú, sólo te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo. Soy un estúpido por confiar en ti, por cuidarte e intentar protegerte todo este tiempo… ¿Realmente eres ella, Haru? —le reclamé, le exigí al tiempo que arrojaba varios de mis cuchillos.

Ella se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo. Busqué su mirada pero ella la desvió, por un segundo pude ver la misma expresión que siempre ponía Haru cuando hacía algo mal y esperaba no ser regañada. Pero así como apareció, la expresión se esfumó.

—Haru, Haru, Haru… estoy harta de ese nombre. Sé que antes te dije que no tenía un nombre, pero lo tengo… —su voz era extraña, no igual a la voz de Haru y tampoco a la voz con la que antes me había hablado. Su voz sonaba hueca— Es Luna.

Luna… sin duda le quedaba. Yo mismo había admirado su pelo, ojos y piel, y la había comparado con la Luna misma la primera vez que la vi.

—Esto, no puede ser real. Esta locura, esta maldita broma es una mierda.

El mundo entero era una mierda, la vida misma lo era. Este monstruo, no era Haru, me negaba a creerlo. Mis manos, no, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de rabia y tuve que apretar el agarre de mi espada para evitar soltarla. Se limpió el rostro y luego levantó la cara, pude ver sus ojos vacíos al tiempo que su mano se levantaba y junto a ella, las cuchillas que estaban en el suelo fueron arrojadas hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo, el cual hasta hace un momento reaccionaba por instinto, en esta ocasión no lo hizo. A pesar de haber visto claramente los cuchillos, tardé demasiado en moverme.

—Maldita perra. —grité ante el dolor y caí al suelo debido a este.

Haru… no, esa no era Haru. La bruja se burló de mí.

—Y yo que creí que estarías feliz de verme. La última vez que me viste así, parecías estarlo…

Levanté la mirada para verla caminando hacia mí, agarré aire y levanté mi espada. Ella no se detuvo y se puso a mi alcance.

— ¿Por qué…? —la pregunta salió sin que pudiera detenerla.

— ¿Importa? ¿Cambiará algo si te digo? —me levanté una vez me quité los cuchillos que no había logrado esquivar.

¿Importaba? ¿Cambiaría algo si me explicaba? ¿Qué esperaba realmente como respuesta cuando ni siquiera sabía que había preguntado?

—Todo este tiempo… ¿fue una mentira?

Fui un poco más específico esta vez, pero aún no sabía cómo contestar a las preguntas que ella había hecho pues yo mismo seguía haciéndomelas. Ella no contestó y bajando la mirada avanzó hasta que la punta de mi espada comenzó a cortar su ropa. Cuando la sangre comenzó a manchar su ropa alejé la espada y retrocedí.

—Al menos dime, ¡¿Por qué si tanto quieres matarme, me salvaste entonces?! ¡¿Por qué viajaste todo este tiempo a mi lado?! ¡¿Por qué esperaste tanto para esto?! ¡¿Por qué fingir…?!

Necesitaba sacar las preguntas desde el principio de esta locura habían destellado en mi cabeza. Moví la espada sabiendo que ella intentaría evitarla y entonces la patee, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¿Fue divertido fingir y esperar tanto? —sorprendentemente ella me devolvió la patada.

—Sí, era divertido. No tienes idea de cuánto me divertí mientras huías.

— ¿Huir? Yo nunca hui, no como tú. —le arrojé una cuchilla pero solo le rozó.

Ella la tomó y aprovechó la oscuridad para ocultarse.

—Debo estar equivocada entonces, pero juraría que cada vez que escuchabas a alguien hablar de tu reino, huías. Tal vez deba llevarte hasta ese bosque y ver si de verdad no huyes.

—Yo estoy cumpliendo la tarea que mi padre me encomendó, no volver sin tu cabeza. —giré buscándola pero a pesar de escuchar su voz cerca, no podía verle.

— Sabes Zafiro, hubo algo muy real… ¿recuerdas al demonio rojo cerca de la cascada? Yo estaba de verdad asustada con lo que descubrimos. — Cayó a mi espalda y sus brazos me rodearon— Descubrimos lo que en realidad son los demonios rojos, pero eso no fue todo lo que yo descubrí… un Rey, un heraldo, aquellos a quienes su gente adora no son más que gusanos que hicieron un pacto con aquello que más temen. —Bajó la su mano por entre mi ropa—Mira tú pecho, Zafiro.

Dudé en hacerlo, una parte de mi estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y arrogancia. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con la marca del sol, pero todo pensamiento sobre ello fue interrumpido cuando clavó el cuchillo en mi hombro. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho? le vi reír cuando hice esa pregunta en voz alta.

—Matarte es tan condenadamente fácil, me siento tan decepcionada, realmente pensé que te habías vuelto más…

Saqué el cuchillo y se lo arrojé junto a todos los demás que pude tomar. Su risa y sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la mayoría de los cuchillos la alcanzaron. Fue mi turno de reír, de burlarme de ella. De regresarle las palabras que acaba de usar mientras me arrojaba contra ella, más lento y menos letal de lo que deseaba, pero mi cuerpo estaba en su límite. A pesar de eso logré arrinconarla y fue entonces que junte toda la energía que me quedaba pero mi espada fue detenida por ella y se quebró en miles de pedazos. Pero en la otra mano, sostenía una de mis espadas cortas y está logro alcanzarla. La tomé del cuello y jugué con los cuchillos mientras los retiraba de su cuerpo.

—Parece que por fin podré volver a casa, con tu cabeza en mi mano.

Iba a quitar la última cuando él se abalanzó hacia mí haciéndome retroceder.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Relevos?

—Creí en esa taberna que amabas a tu compañera de viaje… pero veo que me equivoqué, si le amaras no le dañarías.

Me reí recordando las palabras que habíamos compartido ayer, aquellas que hicieron que en mi mente destellaran imágenes que me confundieron.

—Pues yo creí que eras un buen chico sin importar tu origen. Ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba y lo que están todos en ese pueblo.

—Yo no mentí entonces… nosotros...

—Me importa una mierda, nada cambiará el monstruo que eres… que son.

Le interrumpí pero casi al instante la voz de la mesera de la taberna, él y su hermana, su madre había sido violada por un demonio blanco. Recuerdo la pena que sentí al escuchar sobre su pasado. ¿Y si era real?

—Tienes razón, no importa quién sea, siempre han querido matarnos desde que nacimos… unas palabras no cambiaran nada a estas alturas.

La pena en sus palabras era la misma con la que contestó que no había encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Esa tristeza hacía que sus palabras sonaran reales, pero estaba seguro de que no lo eran. Permanecimos uno frente al otro, a la espera de una apertura para atacar. Un susurro fue suficiente para hacer que el bajara la guardia y se girara, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y tomando mi otra espada corta las dirigí hacía él.

Si todos querían matarlos y no había palabras que pudieran decir para cambiar eso…lo lógico sería que murieran. —Entonces solo deberían morir.

— ¿De verdad es tan malo… que Sol y yo… queramos vivir? —la pregunta que salió de los labios de ella fue algo que no esperaba.

—Luna… todo estará bien.

Miedo, la voz de él sonaba temerosa y ella estaba llorando.

— Nosotros… sólo queríamos estar juntos… ¿Por qué… no podemos?

—Mi Luna… mírame. Nosotros nos encontramos, nosotros… estamos juntos…

Ella sonrió entre las lágrimas, sonrió con tanta felicidad al escuchar que estaban juntos… ella preguntó si era malo que él y ella quisieran vivir, ¿Lo era? Ella dijo que todo lo que deseaban era estar juntos…

—Luna… estamos juntos ahora…

Sus cuerpos poco a poco comenzaron a petrificarse, y yo me quedé congelado, parecía que la tierra que pisaba se hubiera vuelto fango. Él se giró un poco y me pidió que quitara las espadas. Su voz seguía siendo suave, incluso lo había pedido de forma amable, era como si en lugar de hablar conmigo estuviera hablando con ella.

—Creo que tenías razón, si nosotros hubiéramos muerto entonces jamás habríamos pensado que el otro murió. Tal vez incluso, si al nacer hubiéramos sido asesinados por los de nuestra raza, nunca habríamos tenido que vivir separados. El destino, la vida misma fue demasiado injusta con nosotros… ¿por qué nos dejó nacer juntos para después mantenernos alejados? Nosotros, siempre vivimos anhelando la compañía del otro, pero ahora, al final realmente podemos estar juntos.

Su mano alcanzó a tocarme, entre la marca y el orificio que me había hecho ella. La marca brilló y vi su mano volverse negra, alcé la mirada para ver como terminaban de petrificarse pero cuando quise tocarlo, ambos se convirtieron en polvo. Fue entonces que mi marca dejó de brillar y varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir mareado. Pero cada imagen iba acompañada de dolor, odio, desesperación, esperanza, miedo, felicidad y amor… dentro de mi cabeza estaba su vida entera, su sufrimiento. Caí de rodillas y grité mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse por mi rostro.

El deseo de decirles que no estaban en un error, que no era malo el querer estar juntos era tan grande que terminé gritándolo con la esperanza de que ambos me escucharan. Tal vez grité hasta que se me acabó la voz y lloré hasta que no hubo más lágrimas, pero aun sentía culpa. Tanta que hice lo que Sol una vez hizo, caminé. Caminé hasta que ya no pude y cuando me detuve noté que las heridas de esa pelea habían desaparecido, incluso las de antes. La única marca que permanecía en mi era la de mi pecho.

Los años pasaron pero yo simplemente parecía haberme quedado atrapado en el tiempo. La gente dejó de temerle a la noche, olvidaron lo que alguna vez llamaron Demonios y Reyes, aunque al principio era común escuchar a las personas hablar de ellos, conforme pasaban de boca en boca las palabras, fueron cambiadas hasta que ninguna de las palabras originales quedaba y al final, dejaron de contarla…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? No lo sabía, hace mucho que había dejado de contar. Salí del hotel donde me hospedaba y caminé por la acera hacia la plaza, me detuve en la esquina cuando la luz verde se iluminó. Vi los autos pasar mientras otras personas se detenían a mi lado a la espera de la luz roja, la cual no tardó mucho en aparecer. Varias personas estaban paseando y tomando fotos con sus móviles, los niños corrían de un lado a otro riendo. Me senté en una de las bancas vacías y del bolso de pantalón, saqué un paquete de semillas y comencé a alimentar a las palomas.

Igual que el día anterior, los niños se detuvieron al verme hacer algo que sólo hacía la gente vieja. Eran los mismos de hecho, se sentaron junto a mí y me pidieron semillas para ayudarme a alimentar a más palomas.

—Señor, cuéntenos otra vez esa historia. —pidió la niña mientras intentaba agarrar la paloma a sus pies.

—Si, ayer no terminó de contarnos. Quiero saber si los hermanos se reunieron y el caballero que cazaba a la hermana murió. —sus ojos brillaban de emoción y por eso quise decirle que el caballero murió y los hermanos vivieron felices… pues yo también hubiera deseado que fuera así.

Le conté la historia como yo quisiera que hubiera terminado, como esperaba que algún día terminará. Con ellos reunidos y el caballero muerto. Porque sin duda una de las cosas que más deseaba era morir, pero, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a morir después de lo que les había hecho? Esta vida que no parecía tener fin, era mi castigo por haber matado a la que alguna vez consideré mi hermana y a la persona que ella más amaba… Por ello, en un intento de expiar mi pecado, viajé de un lugar a otro en busca de ellos. Pero a pesar de que aún no les había encontrado, tenía esperanza de hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer?

 **.**

 _«No te perdonaré._

 _Tú que me lastimaste tanto, nunca te perdonaré._

 _Seguiré interviniendo mientras intentas ser feliz._

 _No importa cuanto intentes escapar, te perseguiré y traeré miseria a tu vida..._ _»_

 _ **Senseki (Caste Heaven)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por leer esta historia.**

 **Chat'de'Lune...** pues en si no es una maldición, ellos simplemente nacieron en un grupo de gente que tenia poderes y creencias raras. De hecho se que en el pasado, no estoy segura de si aun ahora hay, pero en varias películas de historia hablan sobre el como los gemelos y mellizos eran visto como un mal augurio. Y eso fue lo único que ellos hicieron, nacer en un tiempo y lugar donde fueron vistos como algo malo. Sobre el nombre de Demonios blancos pues aquí al final Zaf menciona que así es como la gente los llamo, pero eso no quería decir que lo eran. Recuerda la frase del 5 capitulo, pues va perfectamente bien con toda la historia. Lo del porque se alimentan de los demonios rojos... pues no se jajaja perdón U.U aunque creo que si hay un porque, Sol/Ante quería destruir todo y convertirse en el monstruo que todos decían que era, por lo que contamino a todos los elegidos para utilizarlos a su favor. Que mala, T.T para que se te quite la ardilla no te enviara besos... pero yo si jajaja.

 **Zakura Naeiguino...** Holo, yo aqui esperando que leas jajaja. Besos.

 **Xiomara Gonzalez...** tocaya, estoy con las molestias de cada mes pero bien. Son pesadas y los resultados no son inmediatos pero ten paciencia, veras que funciona. Yo soy como Po de Kunfu Panda, "NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR, MI PEOR ENEMIGO... ESCALERAS" jajaja puedo ir al gym, aerobis, andar en la bici por horas pero las escaleras de mi casa me matan, en ocasiones me detengo a media escalera por que me matan. El míos es igual así que no te apures que te entiendo. Las frases son de animes, mangas, dramas chinos o coreanos. Al terminar la frase viene el nombre del personaje que la dice y entre los paréntesis esta el nombre de la serie a la que pertenecen. Creo que todas las frases son de diferentes, no repetí ninguna. Espero en dios que te mejores, te mando besos y abrazos.

 **Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, les envió muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos.**


End file.
